Path of redemption
by Lazaruss
Summary: Even more aged Kain finds him self in a distant future of Nosgoth that resembles the beginning of the Startrek series... ? He has lost the reaver, he is week by centuries of hibernation and his new child is a real pain. This is a whole new approch on LoK.
1. Chapter 1

Lazaruss :" _I have decided to rewrite a few of my stories. Hope you'll find them more adequate. "_

* * *

From his stand stretched the long black shade that drowned their hope. For three times more did they send their strongest, and the defeat of the third was now upon them.

Cha-Zallanor could smell the rage in his approaching black heart, to taste the pain in stored for him, but still he struggled, forcing his labor, holding on to hope of success. Yet, despite his efforts inevitable failure was again hanging on the throats of his entire race. How was it possible for one of the Cursed Ones to advance so much trough their, at start flawless plans, and to shatter the last strands of hope on sheer winds of his whim. His Hylden were putting all their muscle and powers to complete the machine but it just wasn't enough, for their Nemesis marched in, shattering the iron door of the underground chamber like a frail glass window.

It has bean five hundred years since Defiance to the Elder God. Since Raziel's sacrifice. Kain has changed. His split ears grew almost like Vorador's, two folded-up spikes emerged out of his shoulders like small skeletal horns under his skin, and on his back perched two strange excrescences of bone and skin, a foot wide and reaching to his waist, folded down like small un stretched wings. Aside from his physical change his telekinetic powers evolved to mach Turel's at the apex of his days, his agility and strength broke trough the boundaries of greatest demons, and he even gained partial resistance to water, like the early Rahabhim.

But the greatest change he endured was not in appearance and dark gifts, but in personality.

After he'd killed Janoss and the Unspoken which possessed him, Kain has withdrawn from his position of a ruler, and went into his blessed solitude where he'd spend most of his time meditating and pondering the past. He resurfaced only when invaders threatened, and seldom to hunt fresh blood. In time, his sightings became folklore, a bad omen, and strangely enough, many of those who saw him, lived to tell the tail.

But Kain couldn't care less. In his isolation he unlocked the gifts Raziel had bestowed upon him, and with great spiritual effort, suppressed Nupraptor's taint which gripped his mind. But even the touch of Nupraptor's legacy was nothing next to the insanity of rage and malice which were the laws of his existence, and the first sparks of clarity brought no relief, only the bitterness of the madness which was there all along. The solitude ensnared him, but gilt consumed him.

Thus he became the protector of Nosgoth, though everyone still feared and hated him, yet he performed this new role without any care for a second opinion, and the choices he did make preserved what's left of the land, even improving the situation slightly.

Regardless, his hatred for humans remained. Despite all his efforts he couldn't forgive mistakes of the past, but they were just the third thing on his list of hatred. The second were the Hylden on which he would pore all the rage and pain of this world whenever they would dare to breech the barriers of their banishment, and the thing he hated the most was himself. He hated himself for his past actions, for the corruption his Empire wrought, and most of all for casting Raziel away into the Abyss just so that the fate could unfold the way it wanted.

For five hundred years he'd left the land to progress on its own, practically leaving it in human's care, but he also made his last son, Desmond, to respawn the race of vampires to a tolerable number. With all his efforts he made Desmond to be pure in heart, poring in him wisdom and skill necessary to coexist with all of Nosgoth's creatures. Desmond became the secret ruler of the land, directing its progress in the best course but also leaving freedom to the others to follow their own paths. He alone maintained the link with Kain who would give him council in his time of need, but generally left him to make his own choices.

* * *

" How do we fight such a thing, Father ?"; Desmond would ask at the base of the Pillars of Nosgoth :" How do we fight the corruption of the Pillars ?"

Desmond was a boy of 20 when Kain embraced him, nobly born, if chiefs of scarce human tribes roughly scattered across the ruined land could be called Nobles. He had long curly blond hair which covered his slim shoulders and intensely green eyes, and his dark-birth only intensified both of these features. At his bid, Kain supplied him with clothing of ancient human nobles, red and blue satin coats and white silk shirts with lace at the neck and sleeves. So garbed, Desmond was a vision to behold, unlike anyone else in Nosgothic Waist and his pray would usually find its own way to his arms.

His Sire didn't seem to pay attention to his inquiry, apparently engrossed with the studying of the tall columns of ruined gray rock, but Desmond knew him better than that. It was after exactly 13 minutes that Kain answered his question :

" Everything has its weakness, Desmond. Find it, and half the battle is done. "

" And what's the other half ?"; Desmond asked again, giving in to his prying nature. Kain didn't mind – that curiosity will be Desmond's greatest asset in the future.

" To exploit it. "; Kain answered, this time straight away. With an eternity ahead of them, he had taken a habit of taking his time with answers every now and then. It would occur most often when his attention was drawn to something else, even though he in his age knew every answer to any question ever asked :" To attack the crack. But to fight the crack it self, you must find the strength which is cracked. And strengthen it against the crack. "; his tone had taken a jubilant rise and he smiled :" 45 678 986 543 remaining, and whole two feet taller !"

That was Kain's hobby in those days ; to count the fractures and measure the height of the Pillars, and his account had shown the improvement of 38 cracks, 6 fractures and two feet of heights. His methods were working !

Under such expert care, the land slowly begun to heal, but ever so slowly for the Pillars were still a derelict reflecting pain like a great mirror into the past.

* * *

This time the Hylden entered Nosgoth in a much more secret manner than before and they were almost done assembling their construction. Twice before did they try their plans against Kain and twice did he cast them back from whence they came. And now just as they've managed to restore some hope, Kain broke in their layer and with the soul reaver in his arm started to cut his way to their latest commander, Cha-Zallanor.

As the iron dour shattered in at least a thousand smoldering debris, the Hylden dropped their tools frozen in terror, filling the large underground chamber with no other sound but that of metal hitting the stone. Cha-Zallanor drew his enchanted Rune Axe and boldly blocked Kain's entrance as the last line of defense between the freedom of his people and yet another failure. As he slowly marched in, with the Hylden blood still staining his face and the Reaver blazing, practically making the extinction of his arm, the bits of metal which once made the large door silently cracked and splintered under Kain's clawed feet.

" I solute you, Kain, my great enemy. "; the Hylden general said :" It is my honor that you are within the sight of my blade. "

" With honor I reply, Hylden. "; Kain smirked :" But only with the honor, you've shown me. Save your brethren and yourself and return to your exile. "

" And give up my chance of glory ?"; Cha-Zallanor spoke softly :" Our destiny is to rule this world in stead of you. Our destiny is to deliver your destiny onto you. My destiny is to take your life and free my Cousins from the injustice you've forced upon us ! I am sorry my lord Kain, but I would rather die, than go back embracing my failure. "

" Is that yours or your people's choice ?"; Kain asked

" I am one with my people, Cursed One."

" Thick headedness is the root of both of our suffering, Hylden. "; he gave him a frosty grin :" If you keep choosing my fury next to my mercy, your people's destiny shall be extermination. "

With these words, Kain unleashed his ancient wrath upon them, giving in to the sweetness of battle and frenzy, his sole remaining comfort.

Cha-Zallanor rushed with all his strength swinging his Rune Axe most skillfully upon him, but it never even reached his foe's skin. With the Reaver rushing in a great arch, Kain sliced the magic axe in two and with a strong blow tossed the Hylden to the far end of the room, snarling in frustration :

" Is this it ?"; he roared :" Are there no more worthy foes, no challenge left for Redeemer and Destroyer ?"

The Hylden forces charged next, all the guards, soldiers and mages trading their own lives for a little more time so that the workers could finish their work. Just a little more time, that was all that they needed to complete the machine, but their forces were dropping too fast. Brave as they were, all but Cha-Zallanor were dead as soon as they've reached the enraged vampire, and the Hylden General threw the last of his powers against him.

Kain had no time to toy with him. He summoned his telekinetic powers, the most destructive of his dark gifts and created a wave of energy that swiped around him, blowing them all off like a huge blast of wind. With this act of power, Kain started to reap them as fast as he could, forcing them to leave their work, desperately trying to defend from his unstoppable attacks. He was almost done killing the last of the Hylden workers when Cha-Zallanor activated the still incomplete machine. Rumbling and quakes passed trough the cavern, and the Hylden General laughed :

" It is done, my lord Kain !"

" What have you done, Hylden ?!"; Kain snarled

" I have murdered us all !"

Whatever the purpose of the machine was, it was not completed and its mechanism began to fail and explode, collapsing the cavern in its might. Upper floors of the mountain above started to descend and to burry the exits crowded with fleeing Hylden. As the entire mountain groaned showering brawn rock upon them, Kain focused his teleportation magic, but an explosion of the machine next to him blasted him away ruining his spell.

Trough the rain of stones, Cha-Zallanor stepped forth. Kain's arm with the reaver was under a giant bolder, and he himself unconscious. With swift dodging the Hylden managed to make his way to the fallen vampire razing his knife-long claws towards him with a triumphant grin, but moments before they descended Kain opened his eyes and grabbed him in a TK grip. Razing him above, he held him like an umbrella against the falling malice of rubble, and Cha-Zallanor groaned as the boulders rained upon him, braking his back and ribs. But it didn't last long, for the next moment the stone that pressed Kain's arm split in two. The Reaver's glowing blade sliced trough the air and detached Cha-Zallanor's head from his body.

Kain jumped at his feet and tried to flee but it was too late. The rubble was collapsing upon him, its sharp edges cutting his skin, making it impossible to cast. But he did manage to use the Reaver's magic and give himself some more time. Slowing time down Kain beheld his sword :

" No, Raziel ; This won't be our end ! I promise. "

With all he had, he fought the collapsing mountain but eventually, the darkness closed around him.

* * *

Lazaruss :" _Lots to do, barely managing all of it... I hope i'll be able to complete this soon. "_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one : in a nightmare**

Blood… its beating trough a mortal vain… the sound was sharp, so sharp it was stinging his ears. It cracked the cold pain of his flesh and brought his urges back. A primal urge to feed. With it his mind opened the sheets of slumber and broke trough to the searing light of the day. But it wasn't a day. It flashed before his eyes so bright it tortured him to keep them opened longer than a second. But he did. He broke trough his slumber and restored his senses and partially his thoughts. He grabbed the human in his iron grip and forced by his thirst drained every last drop.

Now his senses were drastically improved and he saw trough the mist before him. Looking around himself, Kain realized that he was in a nightmare. Even the bowels of the Hylden construction were unfit to describe what filled his sight. Control tables with tiny switches, tiny glowing streams of some magical force, lights that burned his weary eyes, it was all put together to such complexity, that he couldn't guess where it begins and where it ends. There was some glass around him but he smashed it with his fist as he got up in the sitting position.

There were other men and women in the room, similarly dressed in simple purple cloth that cohered tightly to their skin. They were working on the controls and when Kain killed and drained their college, they slowly approached and pointed their weapons at him. It was most small and strange weapons but, they obviously taught it can protect them.

Kain barely stood up of his bed and came next to a dry body of his previous meal. Everything ached him and the pain showed no sign of subsiding. He had to have more blood, but first he had to have some answers :

" Where am I ?"; he asked panting in vertigo

One woman stepped forth :

" I am not in the liberty of telling you that. All that you need to know is that here you will stay until our superior comes. To her you'll be able to ask all your questions. "

" In other words… "; Kain said :" …you are no one of importance. "

He made a malignant step trough the broken glass towards her but the others used their weapons. They've fired large bolts of light at him causing him considerable pain and forcing him back.

" Submit ! "; the woman said, while the light burned :" We wouldn't hold you here with our bare hands. We are more than prepared to deal with you. "

They've stopped their fire, and Kain regained his stand. The wounds healed, though much slower than before, but the pain was paralyzing. Kain reached for the reaver, but it was gone. The fact stowed new anger in his heart :

" Where is the reaver, mortal ? Where is my sword ?"

At his sudden yell she jumped back and even more of their weapons came pointed at him :

" Steady, creature ! Our orders are to keep you alive. Make no mistake of who you are dealing with. "

Kain was recovering from their weapons, but he heard her well. These humans were ether ignorant fools underestimating him, ether he was underestimating them. But the reaver that was missing was a reason enough to experiment on that. He extended his claw but instead of tossing his telekinetic magic at them he just made a few sparks around his palm. He tried again harder and gained the same effect. A silent laughter reached his ear, and than another, and it chased the pain away.

" I'm giving you one last chance to indulge me !"; he said angrily :" Do so and you'll live few minutes longer. "

" I'll do what I have to calm you down, even if it means killing you ! Stand down or we will increase the pulse of our weapons !"; she reached for her weapon to point it at him.

Before she did Kain lunched at her and seized her in his grip, instantly paralyzing her and the others around them :

" Let's try this one more time. "; Kain said :" First of all, order your dogs to put their… what ever those things are, down. "

The woman hesitated, and than he twisted her arm to a point of her screaming. The bone snapped inside her like a twig.

" If you want to keep your other bones whole, you'll… submit. "

" For god sakes, put them down !"; she yelled, and the others did so, slowly and insecurely.

" Now than ; I care about two things. Where is my sword, and where am I ?"

But before he got his answer, she activated one feature of her suit. It started to spark with electricity and sear him, so he had to release her. But he didn't let this trick beet him. Instead he tossed her still charged body on the others before they've had time to pick their weapons up. The electric shock knocked most of them down and Kain jumped at the rest braking their bones and flesh. The others stood up and attacked him in a combat stile he was unfamiliar with. They were all educated in this technique some more and some less, but none enough, for Kain was still faster and more agile than any of them. One by one, he was killing them despite their suits electric charge and their efforts to defend themselves or reach for their weapons on the flour. In the end they were all dead.

Kain swiftly feasted on their blood and than took a look at his palm. He tried hard to summon his magic but there was no response from it. He could feel it deep within him, but it was dormant, still asleep. And than he remembered; he has bean buried for centuries. That must have bean the case. That would explain the alien surroundings and the lack of his powers. He was weakened by centuries of dormant sleep, and in his absence the humans have progressed. But what about vampires ?

Kain opened his mind to his descendents but there was none, no vampire he could reach. Did the humans in their folly exterminated them all ? What has happened with the land in his absence ? Did the Hylden strike again ? He had to find the answers…

Braking trough the dour and killing the resident security, Kain started to slowly make his way trough this wizard's maze, but his progress was very slow and he had to use much stealth because the humans and their devices were formidable foes.

" We've just received news that he is awake and free. He is somewhere in the alpha sector. "

" We've still underestimated his strength. I'd taught one unit will hold him. "

" Should I seal the sector ?"

" No. Let him find his way here. But set the pulse at 300 angstrems. "

" That intensity is lethal. "

" Only to a human. "

Finally, Kain broke trough the monotony of metallic decor. He found his way to the first room with windows. It was actually a long arch-like corridor, only there was something strange. These windows displayed the night's sky clear and filled with stars, but no horizon. He came to the glass. There was night above and below, but no ground. It was like everyone inside this structure, were walking on its walls and these windows were the ceiling. It must have bean an illusion, this curtain with stars. He dropped his survey and went on, practically stumbling blind trough this strange complex. Finally he broke in a room with many humans and security. They were obviously expecting him. One woman had a cape, badges and metallic braces which gave Kain the pointer of who he should direct his questions to. This room also had windows that were showing the same picture as the previous ones, but considering its position the only explanation would be that the night's sky was surrounding them like a sphere. The leader seemed to be about thirty and she had a long brown hair strapped into a tail that fell behind her. She greeted him :

" Welcome, ancient one. I would advise you to lower your aggression, les we do it for you. "

" What is the meaning of this !"

" You aren't under a mountain any more and you should be thankful. "

" And where am I !"

" See for your self… "

She walked to one wall and using a small touch on the controls she opened it. Trough the protective glass Kain saw distant and rounded world of Nosgoth like a lifelike map, only it was one continent on a much larger surface. It was an entire planet millions of miles away that exploded before him. The leader continued :

" We dug you up and brought you to our ship. From what we can tell you have bean there for the past nine hundred years. In your absence, more than few things have changed, most of all, us. "; she said referring to humans

Kain was shocked with this revelation. The land seemed so small and tiny before him. He than looked away and observed his hosts :

" All right, girl. If you have a grain of salt in your head, you'll indulge me the best you can !"

" You aren't in the position to demand. "; suddenly a bunch of larger weapons came out of the ceiling and walls and came pointed at him along with those that other humans were holding :" Your only option is to cooperate. "

" You want something from me… "; Kain deducted :" Do you actually think that YOU can subjugate ME ?"

" Let me show you who you are dealing with… "

She used hear weapon on him. Kain was seared by a ray of energy at least a hundred times stronger than the Sun, forcing him back in pain and burning. When it stopped Kain was on the ground and the leader spoke :

" We have breeched boundaries of which you have never heard of. Humans rule the world now, Kain. You are nothing more than a remnant of a long buried age… "

" If so, than why did you dug me up ? You must have found the reaver too. Where is it ?"

" Take him to a holding cell. If he tries anything, fry him !"

Several bravest approached to carry him, but he hissed at them forcing them back.

" Nobody carries me around !"; he said angry and threatening

They pointed their weapons as he stood up on his own and instead of a fight, went quietly. They threw him in a most secured prison and as the key card locked him in, he sat on the flour, crossed his legs, placed his hands on his knees and with a cold head started to ponder his situation. He had no reason to trust them, especially since they were humans. The fact that they weren't holding him responsible for those he'd just killed meant that he was more valuable to them than those lives. Of one thing he was certain ; he was indeed buried for a long time and that's why his powers were weakened. But he was far too ancient for them to be stripped off of him. They were still there, just asleep. In time they would awaken, but time he didn't have.

His huge bat-like ears started to lift. Metal alloy of which this flying fortress was made of was an excellent sound conductor. Using his vampiric hearing he could easily listen to conversations all over the ship. Finally he caught one in the leader's room

" …The Regent requests that we send a report. "

" Notify them that he has come to, and that we need more manpower to contain him. "

" What about Grand-marshal Larevos ?"

" Has the gate bean examined ?"

" For the second time, but we still have to compare the results. We haven't a clue about what causes the formation. "

" The answer is in ancient legends. This vampire has the key. And with time he will give it to us. Tell that to the Grand-marshal. "

" At once ser… Also General Leiman congratulates you on being chosen for this mission. He reminds you of the concert you are about to go together. "

" He-he. He is quite charming old man. Tell him I'm looking forward to it as soon as I'm done with this… "

_Meddling fools. _Kain taught : _ What have they got themselves into this time ? _

After more listening, Kain learned that he was on a big vessel higher than even the air levels reached. It was a huge combat cruiser of something, called the NUC, Nosgoth Union Coalition, and it seamed that it was them who were in charge of the world at the moment. He learned of the amazing human breakthrough in the last centuries. They've mastered machines and technology more complicated than the Hylden's, and have used it to progress even beyond the reaches of the Earth. But the one thing that was interesting him the most, the location of the soul reaver, he did not learned. Obviously it wasn't here, but it also wasn't buried anymore ether. Trough their chatter, he learned that the cruiser wasn't isolated from the world below, but had certain pods that could reach the land in a need of a contact.

A long time has passed and the thirst came to him again.

" I require blood. "; he spoke, startling the nearest guard :" Or is your intention to starve me ?"

The man grudged and left the room. After a while he was back with a small plastic bag. The other man swiftly opened a small port and sealed it again after tossing it to him.

" I need more. "; Kain said

" You'll get only as much. "

Kain grumbled half loudly and stabbed his fangs in the bag, draining it. He than caught the glimpse of the guard who was disgusted by this act

" If only bread could make a face like that…"

" Bread wouldn't have a friend you've killed. "

" And you do ?"

" Since tonight. "; the guard than went silent for a while :" He had a family, a child, and you've killed him without a second taught, you monster !"

" The ability to feel sorry for your friend is beyond my powers. "

" Just give me a reason, creature !"; he yelled :" I shall give you the ability !"

After a while the woman commander entered, and the other guards made her room to approach the glass cage. At the time, Kain was still sitting on the center of the flour in the same position and with closed eyes.

" History is important, wouldn't you agree ?"; she started :" Unfortunately, we have tendency to forget. "

" Perhaps that is your blessing. "; Kain spoke, uninterested, still holding his eyes closed

" I don't share your opinion. "; the woman said :" Curiosity has always bean the driving urge of our progress. Now we are curious about certain relics from the past; relics of which you poses sufficient lore. "

" Tell Grand-marshal Larevos that some things are better off buried. "

The leader was slightly upset, but she continued :

" If you refuse to cooperate, you'll be left without blood until you change your mind. "; Kain didn't answer. He was motionless and defiant which made his host angry :" Very well ! Notify me when he is more willing to talk. "; she said to the main guard and turned to leave the room.

" Human !"; Kain stopped her :" My freedom… "

" What about it ?"

" It is just a dream away. "

" Dream on. "; she said and left.

The head guard, Atrul the one that brought him that small pack of blood came closer to the glass :

" I'll enjoy watching you wither, monster. "

" Be my guest. "; Kain calmly said and went deeper in his thoughts

Time started to pass again filled with silence and anger. Thirst was piling up in Kain's troth and chest, but he maintained his calmness. The next shift of guards came to replace the old one and the new head guard spoke to Atrul :

" Go get some rest. I'll take over. "

" Notify me when he blinks !"; Atrul said and left to his quarters.

After a considerable while, Kain fell on the flour. Suddenly all the guards left the room and instead, Atrul came back in. He observed Kain for a few moments and than took out a pulse weapon. He silently opened the dour and upon entering, closed it behind him. He spoke to Kain :

" My friend's name was Gruneron. "

The surveillance monitored as Atrul was punching and kicking him, and in the end he left leaving him on the flour. He than came to the guards outside :

" Nice job, Atrul. "; one of them said :" You've gave him what he needed. "

Suddenly Atrul took his gun and before they could come to, he started shooting at them. Faster they could defend, he killed them all and than went to the monitoring room. The observation guard asked :

" What were those noises ? It was like pulse fire !"

" It was Atrul's dream of vengeance… "; Atrul said with Kain's voice :" …and my freedom. "

The man tried to yell, but Atrul ( actually Kain ) snapped his neck. He than came to the controls and opened the cell right before falling down dead himself.

Kain drank their blood and, leaving all the dry bodies locked in his prison, he went to find some manner of vessel to get back to earth. He was going for a pod he could use when he had a taught; first he'd have to disable the cruiser weapons, not to have them blow him out of the sky while he is descending. After all it was a battle cruiser. So he made a detour to the engineering, to try and make enough damage to the ship for his departure. But as he entered he found the room filled with armed humans. Fortunately, they didn't see him and he managed to slip pass their notice in the shadows. Listening closely he learned of an easy way to disrupt the weapons system, but the control panel that was in question was surrounded and out of his reach. He couldn't possess someone again, since they all had their exact routine and the slightest breach of protocol would arouse suspicion. If only he could reach with his telekinetic… He extended his arm towards the panel and started focusing, trying harder and harder but his powers were only making sparks in his palm. Finally he felt the control switches beneath his mind and with great and draining effort his thoughts slowly started entering the combination. He was almost done when one busy worker dropped his instruments at the sight of him. At once all the eyes in the room were pointed at him and the pulse weapons started to leave their boots. Kain had to act quickly. And he did. He grabbed the metal instrument that fell on the flour and hurled on the same control, punching the last button. Instantly in short circuited and burst in sparks that made the humans jump back. It was enough for Kain to smash the dour lock within the room and close the dour behind him as he jumped out, thus locking them in. With great haste, he speeded towards the pod section, but as he turned around the corner, he met face to face with the leader and his escort.

" How did you… "

Before she was done Kain grabbed her for the throat away from her electric suit and held her as a shield against the others.

" Order your lackeys to drop their weapons… "; Kain squeezed her making her barely nodding at them.

They've kicked it away and Kain passed them, leaving them around the next corner. Still dragging the leader by the throat, he ran as fast as he could to the shuttle pod bay. But the dour to the hangar were sealed.

" Ha !"; she coughed :" You can't go further than this ! "

" Don't underestimate me, human… "

Weakened by his slumber, Kain couldn't shift in the mist form, but his strength didn't decrease that drastically. With his claws, he sliced a crack in the metal, and begun to tear the dour like a roll of foil. In a few seconds he made a large enough hole, and together with the leader, he reached the nearest shuttle. Kain tossed her in the copilot seat and took controls, but instantly saw how pointless it was. He didn't know how to pilot this thing. There was so many buttons and gismos it gave him the headache. Snorting loudly he instantly switched places with his prisoner, placing his claw on her throat vane, ready to slice it :

" Drive. "

As the other men ran into the hangar, they saw a shuttle lifting off. The craft's weapons blew up the dour, making a vacuum that started sucking them out in pace, and the pod went out of their reach.

As the craft backed away from the huge ship, Kain removed his claw from the woman's skin.

" Land it in a forest. "

" Why should I ? You are going to kill me anyway. "

" It doesn't suites you to predict the future. I still have much uses for you. "; Kain said malignantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two ; killing humanity**

She awoke in darkness so thick it seemed like she was wrapped in it. A strong stench of mold and damp was piled in her lungs and before her next breath she strongly coughed it out. Her eyes were slowly adapting to the soft and scares dancing light of old candles but trough her drowsiness she felt a thin arm over his chest. She took it and realized that it was a dead thing, a bone with traces of ancient dry flesh rapped in dusty ragged fabric. Its sharp gray fingers dangled above her face like a hand of death and forced the scream out of her troth. She jumped up dropping the gruesome artifact and rubbing her palm on her now torn cape.

" Shhh… "; Kain's voice came to her

He was standing before a wooden pedestal with a torn brown book, reading it with his back turned. It was so old the gray pages were turning to sand as he would flip them, making cracking sounds that echoed the tomb. It was a tomb. Its walls were filled with burial holes and gapes from which the stench of rotting bodies emanated. Ancient gray bones filled every inch of the flour and cracked slightly beneath her feet.

" The dead value their silence… "; an ancient vampire spoke to his guest again

" Why have you brought me here !"

" To serve me. "

" I'll never serve you !"

" Never is a long time. "

Kain closed the book and faced her :

" I crave your understanding of this age, amongst other things. "

" I demand that you take me back at once !"

" Now it's you who isn't in the position to demand !"; Kain said strongly, forcing her back :" But I'll give you the same choice you gave me. Serve me willingly, or try to find your own way out. "

" I am educated in survival techniques ! I can find a way out easily !"

" Be my guest. "

She slowly and in a large arch passed Kain and reached the dour step, but than Kain spoke again, stopping her :

" Be warned ; there are boundaries you aren't suppose to cross, but once the step has bean made, there's no going back. "

" Be warned your self ; it won't be long until me and my men come knocking at your dour. "

She left, and the dour closed behind him.

This underground chamber was a labyrinth of graves and forgotten history. Trough cracks on the flour and stone, small creatures emanated emerging only briefly to catch a glimpse of her torch. Determined and competent, she marched the dark empty tunnels, minding every turn, but the cavern was too big to be mapped sole by mind. So she would flip dead bodies and skeletons to mark her previous passing, having no respect for the privacy of the dead.

At once she reached a dead end. It was a wall before her. She had to go back, but as she turned she saw a group of her markers standing before her, decorated with countless ages of rot and decay. Red ghoulish light emanated from their empty eye sockets and their burial robes ragged from their naked bones. Before she could come to, they started to approach her with outstretched arms and limpy pace, and than they threw themselves at her as an army or a mob. She screamed and tried to protest, struggling to free form their sharp pinching grips, but there were too many and she was thrown down on the dirty flour. Even more skeletal arms came over her, making her unable to move, and than the ceiling scraped and begun to drawn closer. Sand leaked off of it as it descended closer and closer meaning to crush her. Closer and closer as she screamed in terror and pain of grips, stranding every muscle to the point of snapping. But she couldn't get out. She couldn't break trough their hold. As much as she tried, they only squeezed stronger with their eyes shining all around her. Closer and closer the stone ceiling descended and the first bones started to crack making the most horrible sound she'd ever heard. The bodies of her jailors crumbled before the pressure braking like glass in clouds of dust, but their grip remained. There was no escape. There was no end. Just that horrid stone ceiling approaching. And just as it reached her skin, it stopped. The light of her torch still barely burned and her fast and long breaths were the only thing that was braking the silence. The grips were gone and now only a bunch of broken old bones lied there with her. And suddenly numerous spikes hungry for blood hurled at her from the stone stabbing so close around it cut her skin in various places. She screamed forced by this sharp pain, and the spikes went back up. The ceiling started withdrawing, and with the first chance she got, she dug her way out from under it trough a pile of crumbled bones.

She ran shaken beyond comprehension now without the torch, trough the thick dark that seamed to grow thicker and thicker. And than a silent sound froze her on the spot. A tiny sting on her skin marched into her awareness, and she grabbed for her injured arm but the cause was gone. Suddenly an entire hoard of unseen vermin flushed her body, banging the air and plunging their tiny jaws into her flesh. The pain was impossible to endure, and she desperately tried to clean this infestation off of her, but in wane. Their needle like teeth were pining and releasing every inch of her skin, not leaving an empty space anywhere, despite all her efforts to defend before the scourge. It hurled her on the flour in screams and kicking, shoving no mercy. An army of tiny fangs poked and vanished, poked and vanished, until she was reduced to a desperate animal. Finally, she managed to activate her electric suit and to chase the bats away, but it sizzled shortly after leaving her alone in the dark again, or so it seamed…

There was light up ahead. With all her speed she ran to that room and found hooded figures around a large hole, an opened grave. She approached slowly, not knowing were they friend or foe, but something, some force was making her feet go step by step closer to them and the object of their observation. One of them looked at her, and gave her room to pass on, and than the others, making a strait line by which she treaded. Finally she reached the howl and saw into it. It was her whole life, in one dead body. It was her dead body, filled with wrinkles and traces of age, but still recognizable. She backed away, and found the hooded figures closing around her, forcing her into the howl. Finally she fell over the edge and down the dark pit to her grave. She was dead of hope and will, with broken body and demented mind. Crouching in the corner, she sobbed mad with fear and pain, and than to her broken being, Kain came trough the hooded men. She looked up to him :

" Make it stop… please make… it stop. "

" Your soul now belongs to me. "; the vampire said coldly :" Say it !"

" Yeas !... Yeas… anything… just make it stop !"

Kain slowly glided into the grave, and his fangs came upon her…

She awoke on a cold surface. As soon as she opened her eyes, everything was different, like she was awake at last, and her whole life was just a dream. The thick darkness, that terrified her before, now became most appealing, and the chilly tomb was at once calming and relaxing. Against these pleasant sensations, a pain she bore in her lungs made her feel ill. But she reached for the sweet smelling bowl next to her, and guided by pure instinct, drank deeply. The sweet blood extinguished the pain instantly, and gave her the sense of pleasure, like addict's drought. Kain came to her sight.

" What has happened to me ?"; she asked him calmly

" You have paid the price of your incompetence. What is your life's goal now ?"

" I… to serve you… I know it now… I will serve you, my lord and master !"

" What is your name, daughter ?"

" Adella, my lord. "

" Come than, Adella. "; Kain gave her his hand and lifted her of the stone table :" You have much to tell me. "

For the next few hovers, Kain was asking questions about the fate of vampires after him. It seems that the Hylden have entered Nosgoth again, some time ago, and in the ultimate battle, Desmond and his vampires collided with them. They were never heard for since. Kain has tried to reach in touch with them trough his thoughts, but he tried in vane. Ether they were dead, ether they were hiding, and did not believe it was him. Now that he commanded Adella's obedience, he was educated in the new layout of the cities and the technology that was there. Kain didn't bother with techniques, only with limits of these machines, and the way to bypass them. And than he asked the main question :

" Where is the soul reaver ?"

" We dug it up along with you, my lord. But its fate is unknown to me. "

" And who would know its fate ?"

" Grand-marshal Larevos, my lord. It was he who ordered us to dig on that sight in the first place. "

" You were ordered to look for me ? Why ?"

" An ancient device was found in the northern mountains of the continent. It appears to be some kind of a portal trough time. World leaders craved that kind of power. "

" This world is led by idiots. Time streaming chamber is too dangerous to be wielded by a human. But if this Grand-marshal, has my reaver, than I'll need you to get me to him. "

" Yes my lord… But… I don't know how to do so. I only communicate with him. I've met him of the com channel just a few times… except that he would occasionally stop by to check the progress of his research facilities… He will definitely send someone, or come him self to my cruiser, to check the damage. And resume command. "

" Than the first thing we must do, is go back to your ship. You must take me there in secrecy. "

" Yes my lord. "

Kain led her out. As she came to the outer night a smile of amazement came on her lips. Every shade was alive now and whispering to her in a sweet tone. She could feel the life of the rock and hear the song of leaves, and the moon was feeding her will like its thick golden rays are poring in her very spirit. An ancient power streamed trough her flesh. Sent in the air became strong and intoxicating, and from the distance came the mesmerizing call of the wild; a beastly urge to hunt.

" It… it is amazing !... beyond my wildest dreams !"

Kain sighed with certain amount sadness. It was long since he'd felt this call. Over the long centuries it became the usual thing and finally faded out of his awareness. He'd give anything to feel fresh and new again like this young. But he too had a pleasant surprise, for the world of Nosgoth was rich and filled with clean green life that testified of strong balance in the land. The waists and swamps were transformed into lush green forests and fields, purged of demonic deformations and inhabited with perfect creatures of natural order.

Adella looked at him with eyes of gratitude, but he didn't answer in kind :

" Do you think they've send someone after us ? Someone to retrieve you ?"

" I doubt they have my wellbeing in mind, but they've definitely send someone after you, my lord. "

With his sharp senses, he started to monitor the land near the crashed shuttle pod in which they've landed. And really, soon after he felt human's sweat, the sound of their steps and the smell of their blood. They were on their trail, but a mile of forest was between them, and Kain made sure, they don't find anything else than the craft. Suddenly he had a taught.

" What are their orders if they find us ?"

" I guess, to bring you back by any means necessary. "

" Is that so… Than why not let them ?"; he said cunningly

As the unit moved trough the forest trees, Kain and Adella came close to them. From the height of the tree branches they've watched them pass underneath, slowly and cautiously. At once there was a silent TUP, and the last amongst them fell unconscious. The others hardly noticed. Adella took great pleasure in drinking out of his pierced neck, and than took his uniform and com-link. Silently and unnoticeably, the unit lost one member and gained another. And than the first one of them came face to face with what he was hunting for…

Kain sat casually on the rock paying no heed to the men who surrounded him slowly and on a great distance. He was busy toying with a small bat that flapped from one of his claws to the other. As they were done circling, he spoke, not turning his eyes off his black pet :

" Do you see how pointless it is to force your will on me ?"

" You are going back with us. I have orders to… "

" Your orders ?"; Kain said in a loud laughter :" Your orders are nothing more than fade advice of how to prolong your expendable lives ! Do you really think, even hope, they can protect you from me, on my ground !"

All of them were pointing their weapons at him, but their hearts were beating so insane, their hands shivered. The leader continued :

" Where is captain Adella ? Is she alive ?"

" Interesting…"; Kain noticed as the bat flapped away :" She was under the impression that you wouldn't care. "

" Answer me… Creature. "; the young human said boldly, but the fear in his blood was an obvious aroma to Kain.

" I took her life... And all she had to offer me. "

A spark of sorrow flashed in man's eyes. Seeing it Kain said, almost comforting :

" Do not mourn for her, Human. The flame of every life must eventually burn out. Rejoice in your success. You've haunted me down ! ME; The king of hunters. "

" You're saying that… "

" I'll come with you quietly. I'm curious about certain things, and besides, you have no cage that can hold me. "

They suddenly fired at him from all sides, and the pain knocked him out. As he arose he was in another shuttle, lifting the ground. They've placed him in a small space surrounded by some kind of an energy shield, and a large part of the retrieval unit watching him. Again he crossed his legs and contemplated his next moves, while the craft flied higher and higher out of gravity's reach.

They've docked with the chaotic battle cruiser, still disoriented by Kain's departure, though all the damage was fixed. Cautiously and carefully they conducted Kain still within shields to a similar holding cell as the last time. As soon as he was comfortably secured a tall and potent man entered the room that seamed to demand respect from others by his very appearance. He had a shrouding coat and a white hat with a big metal badge on front. His shoulders were also decorated by metal strips in red and gold color and his voice was cold and demanding :

" You wouldn't allow us to find you if you do not have the means to escape again. "

Kain opened his eyes and observed him :

" You aren't this Grand-marshal Larevos. "

" I am your current concern, vampire. "

Kain closed his eyes, clearly disappointed but with a fade smile :

" I'll speak to him alone. "

" He and I are equal. Anything you have to say to him, you will say to me. "; his dark eyes gained a certain spark of hate but only for a moment. Kain closed his eyes again and asked :

" Why did you dig now ?"

" Why now ? This is a very important time. A turning of an age. It is only fitting that you be here to witness it. "

" Ages come and go. I have seen many of those. Why should you and I care about this one ?"

" Leave me alone with him !"; he ordered the guards

They bowed and left. Kain tossed a questioning gaze upon the human that was now alone with him :

" What makes you so brave, mortal ?"

" Your foolishness, vampire. There is much here that is hidden from you. Mysteries of forgotten destinies lurk in shadows that cloud your sight. You think, you play your games with lower creatures, and you don't even know who's on the opposite side. But I'll tell you this much; you are the last obstacle stone on my road to glory. "

Kain smirked, and the man continued :

" I see that you are as the scripts describe you. Now you have that look " I'm not a stone, but a mountain " on your face. But the ages have reduced your mountain to a little more than a hill. Tell me ; How are your telekinetic powers ? Or other of your dark gifts, vampire ?"

" I'd like to know your name before I make you choke in these words mixed with your blood. "

" You shall know my name, but not yet. My first name is Atrexal, and the rest you'll know before you die. "; he summoned the guards back in :" Although I can't wait to start questioning you, I must first attend some things. Duty is before pleasure. "

He left the room. Kain began to wonder of this one. It was an interesting human, to say the least, and he was intrigued by him. But he wasn't planning to stick around any longer. The reaver wasn't brought here and that was enough. Focusing strongly, he pierced the shield around him with his whisper and contacted Adella :

" It is time, my child. Come to me. "

She was actually quite close, just outside the prison dour, guised in the mask of a simple guard. She opened the dour and marched in. One of the guards spoke to her :

" What are you doing here, private ? Return to your… "

Instantly, Adella dropped her pretending and exposed herself to them all.

" My god ! She's with him !"; they've yelled

A battle followed, with Adella in the lead. Her strength and speed beyond theirs, and she started to drive them back before her attacks. With a pulse weapon in one hand and skilled claw that was the other, she soon killed most of them. Finally only one remained. She dropped the weapon and started to close in on him :

" Adella… Don't you recognize me… ?"; he said to her. Kain noticed that it was the same one who asked about her when he allowed them to recapture him.

" Of course I do, Raniret. "; she swiftly hissed at him displaying her teeth :" I fear that this must be the end of our relationship. "

" Don't you remember all those nights we had ? How much I cared… How much I love you ?"

" Oh, please ! You were nothing more than entertainment on lonely nights. You might serve the purpose again, but right now your sniveling made me too hungry to give you the chance !"

He tried to shoot her, but she jumped high above and stabbed her long fangs in his neck. But something happened to her at the taste of his blood. Kain felt her braking inside, and before he could realize it, she fell in a continuous shock. Still draining Raniret, she wasn't responding to him, lost in some inner madness of unknown cause. She was shacking and squeezing him, draining him like an insane vampire who hadn't have any meal for a century, and finally, they've both fell down on the flour.

" Adella !"; Kain yelled concerned both for her and his relies :" Adella, wake up !"

She opened her eyes with misunderstanding :

" What… ? Where am I ?"

And than she saw the dead body of Raniret beside her, drained of blood and with terror frozen on his face. The blood was still on her lips, and by the smell she knew it was his. Her eyes suddenly started sparkling, filled with crystal water overfilling them.

" … no… No !"; she took him in her arms, and screamed :" NOOOO !"

Kain was confused. In all his lifetime he'd never seen a vampire cry, but she did. There she was, right before him, shedding tears over her blue skin and the acid sting of tear drops didn't pierce her grief in the slightest.

" Release me now !"; he ordered her poring all his will in these words

For a moment she stood up and seamed like she heeded him, but suddenly stopped and said :

" You did this to me !"; she started to breed hissing silently trough her teeth :" You did this… I killed him because of you !"

" You pity him !"; Kain almost jumped :" You are a vampire ! Pity is something we can't afford !"

She touched her face, her fangs, and saw her sharp dark claws

" I remember now… I remember everything… You turned me into a monster !"

" Be careful, whelp, less you angry me !"

Her eyebrows came close in a mad rage directed to him. She was steaming with hate that boiled in her blood and reached Kain's smell :

" You !"; she yelled and, took a weapon :" I'll kill you !"

But before she could use it, an unsuspecting guard entered the prison and to his surprise found himself before her. She tried to look as his superior, but the carnage around her was acting against all her authority :

" He used me… "; she started to explain, but the guard reached for the alarm. It was too late. The ship's sirens screamed, flashing in angry red and she knew her fate will now be the fate of a monster or other dangerous animal.

Still unable to think of anything that would reason with her former soldiers, she almost begging called to the guard :

" This is still me… Don't make me hurt you, please !"

But the guard shot her. Fortunately, her senses were amplified by the alarm and she saw his finger squeeze the trigger before it activated the laser. Dodging the shot, she received only a minor burn on her hip, and than she returned fire. She fired at his direction, but she missed and he fired again. He also missed, but it was the last of his shots, for it hit the cell-control button and the energy field that was holding Kain at bay, suddenly dropped. Like a lion, Kain hurled at him and smashed his body in the wall, braking bones like dry sticks.

Adella shot him. Her pulse weapon started frying his skin and the pain begun to paralyze him. To her great surprise he didn't fall, but slowly started pacing towards her, shielding his eyes with both of his arms. He screamed trough clenched jaw marching trough the broad ray of light, like he was walking against the storm, and finally, despite she powered it up to maximum, he clawed it out of her hand and crushed it under his foot.

She threw her self at him. With one arm cowering the black burn on his chest, and the other, blocking her attacks, he was backing away to the corner the best he could. But as soon as the pain slightly subsided, he grabbed her by the arms and hurled her away. They were embraced once more at the dour, when suddenly a group of men ran around the corner and started firing at them. They fell on the opposite sides of the entrance :

" Stop shooting at me, you morons !"; she yelled from behind the dour edge, but they didn't have the slightest intention to obey her

" Something tells me you are not the popularity quean any more… "; Kain said trough his pain clenched jaw

" Shut up ! This is all your fault !"

Kain took a look at the metal dour he was reclined on :

" Be ready to run !"

" What !"

He stabbed his claws in the metal and ripped the dour out of its hinges. Using it like an enormous shield he begun to walk towards the attackers. Adella watched as the metal plate grew orange black in his claws, but he wasn't letting go. In the end they had to start running not to get pressed, and he lunched the hot metal at them, clearing the way instantly.

" Now !"; he yelled to her

She would rather see him dead, but she wasn't looking forward to sharing that experience with him and so they've fled trough the corridors together, running so fast not even the sensors could catch them. Back in the crypt, Kain learned from her how to avoid these machines and now he was using the lore masterfully. But the corridors started to seal them in, and they've had to make a detour to reach the shuttle hunger. This detour took them trough the arch hallway with windows but it was crawling with guards. With one claw, Kain grabbed for a certain tube, and with the other punched the nearest one towards the glass. As soon as he hit the window it started cracking. It burst creating the vacuum, and sucking the others out. Before Adella managed to get a hold of something the enormous force of the air caught her tiny body and was about to fly away into nothing, but Kain reached and caught her and clawing the metal walls, reached the dour before it sealed the corridor.

" You saved me !"; she asked, catching her breath

" I won't sacrifice my children again !"

" I'm not your… "; but he grabbed her and ran for the hangar.

Finally they've reached the shuttle bay. Adella was still disoriented with various shocks she endured for such a short time and now she followed him just because she was unable to think what to do on her own. The craft hangar was patched up except for the entrance dour that were still broken trough by Kain's claws, leftovers from his last passage and they easily reached the shuttle bay, but there, standing alone on the center of the hangar was that high ranking human lord, Atrexal.

" You've made her into a vampire ? That was your ticket out ? You've shamed me, Kain. I should have foreseen it. "

She jumped in front of Kain facing her superior and bowed before him :

" Regent Atrexal, I am not his servant ! He mutated me into this, but my… "

" Silence !"; he cut her of :" Now you are nothing more than an abomination, ex-captain Adella !"; he than tossed a look at Kain :" Me and Grand-marshal Larevos had a little chat. We agreed that you are more trouble than gain. "

" Glad you are catching on. "; Kain said politely

" You and this creature of yours, "; he said glancing at Adella for a moment :" are to be terminated. "

Kain smiled :

" Who is the unfortunate one, to try such a task ?"

" To my great honor, I was selected by the current circumstances. "

Adella backed away behind Kain who stepped closer, and malignantly said :

" You and what army ?"

" I've told you that you shall learn my name before you die, so that you know what vengeance I harvest from this ; My name is Cha-Atrexal !"

Suddenly he dropped his long coat and transformed his form to a familiar white appearance of a Hylden. Adella was shocked. She'd never seen such a creature. Its anatomy was completely unique and green flames shined from his eyes. Kain was unpleasantly surprised. He had that " not again " look, but deep down inside him, he was disturbed. This was a foe that was not to be underestimated. The Hylden spoke, with his echoing voice :

" My birth brother, Cha-Zallanor led them, my birth brother who faced you, who's head you've sliced off, and who buried you nine hundred years ago. Today I avenge his failure and his death !"

He jumped on Kain and they fell down wrestling like beasts. Kain managed to kick him off of him, but as he flied trough the air he hurled some kind of an energy plate at him that knocked him away too. The Hylden had the power to compress energy into mater harder than metal, to create blades of it and to hurl them at Kain. He also could use that ability to make shields and force-fields with which he would demobilize his opponents, and protest himself. Kain had to pool all of his skill strength and speed to keep up with him.

Dodging one such razor sharp flying blade, Kain tried to kick the Hylden away, but he blocked and his claw stabbed it self in Kain's foot. It was a bad and deep scratch, but the fresh pain made Kain move like lightning and strike a mighty blow in Cha-Atrexal's shoulder. He flied across the room, landing on one of the shuttles, but he jumped up again and ripping a peace of its hood, threw it at Kain, who had to dodge it. The next moment his foot landed on Kain's chest, lunching him to the opposite end of the room.

The battle raged between them endangering the cruiser's structure with its fury, but they didn't care. Just as Kain would manage to get close enough, the Hylden would bounce him off, or would jump away again, resuming to hurl his flying energy blades at him, and Kain was slowly loosing speed. Since he couldn't outmaneuver him, he had to gain some time to think his options, and he jumped behind one of the shuttles. Cha-Atrexal lunched his razor knives at the craft and started to cut it apart with his magic, laughing at Kain's need of a hiding place. But just as he stopped to muster more magic and form new razors, Kain lifted the entire leftover of the dissected shuttle, and hurled it at him. Cha-Atrexal managed to form an energy shield around himself, but the mangled machine knocked the entire protective husk of the spot, lunched it together with the Hylden and crashed into a wall. Kain leaped at him, but Cha-Atrexal used his pulse weapon at him forcing him back in pain and burning. With it, he started to advance against him, leaving Kain to defend him self with a peace of broken metal. Finally, the blast of energy broke his balance, and Kain fell on the ground all burned and exhausted. Cha-Atrexal was cowered in his own blood, bruised, and was limping on his left leg, but a smile of triumph danced on his face :

" Finally, vampire, after all the long eons, your end has caught up with you !"

Just as he was about to strike the final blow, a weapon of one shuttle fired and blasted him away to the entrance. It was Adella in the pilot seat of the pod, and Kain leaped for the dour. As he entered the craft he still heard the raging Hylden yelling curses to him.

" You saved my life, "; Adella said :" and now I saved yours. We'll settle the rest once we reach the ground. "

" If we manage to reach the ground, before the cruiser shoots us down !"

" Never fear. "; she said with a nervous smile :" I didn't get to be the captain by writing paperwork !"

The cruiser started to fire at them, but the small shuttle was too swift for their mighty cannons and before they've send the other shuttles after it, they've lost themselves in Nosgoth's clouds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three ; Friends in need **

Kain broke out of the shuttle and emerge in the light of the new day. Although the burns healed, every muscle in him ached as if it was about to pop like a balloon. With ill pace he left to the shadow of the woods and reclined beneath one three. Adella came to him with anger all over her. She had difficulty passing the sunny field and she swiftly went in the shades of the three branches

" What was that !"; she asked

" That was a Hylden. "; Kain said panting for air.

" Oh ! Care to explain what the hell was it doing in the body of our Regent !"

" He was and still is your Regent. I see that very few things have changed in the last nine centuries, and humans are still imbeciles they've always bean. "

" You ungrateful bastard ! You could at least show some appreciation for not being under a mountain any more !"

Her insolence would earn her a few bruises at least, but instead, Kain grew curious :

" I must have bean weakened more than I taught, when you escaped my hold. What gives you strength to defy me, girl ?"

" Something I'll pay you back with interest !"; she charged at him, but he merely extended his arm and her throat same into his grasp. He squeezed and lifted her of the ground so her feet would dangle in mid air, and now as she looked at him he was not exhausted any more but a vision of unimaginable strength that chilled her bones. He became a monster of immeasurable proportions whose very sight paralyzed her every muscle :

" Young fool. "; he said to her coldly :" There are only few creatures that can dare challenge me, and you are not near their level !"

" Wh… What will you do… "; she managed to ask with shacking voice, suddenly learning to appreciate this new life of hers

" Perhaps I should tear you apart. What do you think ? Or enslave both your will and your mind, making you into my pet ?"; he laughed amused by his cruelty :" The pain I could introduce you to, extends far beyond the realm of your senses… But, no !"

His grip was gone and she fell to the ground coughing and shacking. He crouched to her and said quite common :

" I saved your life, you saved mine, and now the rest is settled. You have as much to fear from me as I from you. "

She was suddenly strengthened in heart and courage and thus she tossed at him :

" You can't just pretend that this so-called act of mercy makes us even. For god's sakes, look at what you've done to me ! You tortured me ! You enslaved me ! You've turned me into a monster !"

" Torture and enslavement were the same things you had in stored for me on your cruiser. The only difference is that I succeeded in applying them. And as for your rebirth, believe me, you could have gone a lot worse !"; he than looked at the sky :" Unfortunately, I can't argue all day. I have more important meters to see to. "

" Like ?"

" Like saving this world for humans greedy little selves !"; he stood up to go and tossed over his shoulder :" They will find this place soon, and nether one of us should be here when they do. "

She stood up and followed him grudged and grumbling all the way, trough the forest. Finally when they were already deep in the shades she popped :

" Why do you care about what happens with humans ? Time has passed by you and left you stranded in our world. We are responsible enough to look after ourselves. "

He turned to her angry and annoyed :

" So I see ! You have a Hylden as your world leader, you've allowed yourself to be manipulated yet again, and you've disarmed me, your only chance against them ! I'll start applauding your responsibility any moment now !"

" You ! Our only chance ! HA ! You once ruled Nosgoth and see where it ended. And now we have a Hylden instead, and we are blooming with progress. Big deal ! You are our only chance to live as your slaves again !"

" Bin there, done that, have no intention on repeating. And if you think that a Hylden has good intentions, tell me why is he wearing a guise ?"; he turned back and continued pacing on :" If you want to help me, follow, otherwise stay out of my way !"

She stood there for a short time pondering things and than ran forward.

" Wait !"; she yelled and caught up wit him :" I'll never forgive you for robbing me of my humanity. You tortured me in your pits and dissected my soul away ! But I gave an oath to protect my people, and so help me, if I have to I'll protect them from you too, and not just these Hylden !"

" Aaa… So, for now, we're allies. "

" … Yes…"; she said bowing her head down in disgust :" Well, what's our next move ?"

Kain smiled. She reminded him on himself from his early days, defiant, set in her principles, stubborn, arrogant and sadly obsessed with her lost humanity. But than he got wandering. If a Hylden was a secret leader of the humans, than their race hasn't yet breached the planes. There must have bean more than one of them, but this one was… And than he realized :

" Grand-marshal Larevos !"

" What about him ?"

" He is a Hylden !"

" He can't be ! He is one of us… One of humans. I'm sure of it. "

" Just like you were sure that Regent Atrexal was a human. They are cunning and have tendency to topple down the foundations from within. "

" Except that we aren't down. Our society is stronger than ever. "

" Trust me ; If one Hylden is in the lead, you stand at the edge of the abyss. I can't imagine what two are capable of. "

" Ok. So we expose Atrexal and Larevos to the others and… "

" They're too smart for that ! And besides, no sane man would listen to a vampire's case. "

" You are suggesting that we just find them and kill them !"

" I'm not suggesting anything. I'm taking action ! If Cha-Atrexal doesn't have the reaver, Larevos does and thus he is more dangerous than you can imagine. I must strike at once. "

" What's with you and this reaver thingy ! It's just a sword !"

" It is NOT just a sword !"; he yelled frightening her :" It is my… "; he swallowed the rest of the sentence :" …I need to find Larevos. Are you going to help me ?"

After a brief pause, she said :

" He has a residence just outside Noe-Willendorf… I'll show you. "

" Noe-Willendorf ?"

" Yes. It was razed after the mines were declared a historical sight. "

" I… don't won't to know. "; Kain interrupted her with a sic tone. He was hard to get used to things changing so drastically.

Regent Atrexal walked in a grand and neatly decorated room where another man was practicing sword-fighting. The chamber was huge and had an entire wall cowered in books. It also held windows, fireplace, and a few tapestries that shown various historical events. Closer to those large windows was a polished wooden desk that held a computer and a large stone box. Atrexal spoke :

" Kain is on his way here. "

" So, you couldn't kill him after all. "; the man stopped his practice and looked at him

" I will kill him. "; he spoke with angry determination :" He will pay for all his crimes against us !"

" Patience, my friend. We'll see him again. "; he said and came to the box on the table :" If there is one thing I know of him, it is that he won't rest until he finds what he is looking for. "

He opened the box and took up the reaver that sparkled with ancient power and unseated hunger for souls.

After a few hovers of swift pace, they've passed trough the gates of the city. Kain taught her how to cast disguise, and they've entered the town with ease. She was surprised how simple it was, but Kain was surprised with something else.

The city was magnificent. Rounded glass buildings, like frozen flame razed to the sky amidst many dancing lights that glittered warmly and welcoming. Streets were crowed with moving machines for human varies usage, transportation, food, entertainment. Technology was in every step but the people were even more prevalent swarming like a horde. The abundance almost overwhelmed Kain, and Adella too was drawn by fresh meet. She was like a hungry addict now. But Kain restrained her, and together they peacefully moved down the street.

Lost in his planning and unwilling sightseeing, Kain failed to notice clouds above him, and suddenly the first drops of rain started to fall. At once Adella released a silent growl of pain, forcing Kain to notice the situation. The rain seared her skin hurting her quite badly, and she was now attempting to run away to any kind of a shelter. He would have lost her on the crowded street, but he managed to hold her down, and swiftly led her in one obviously abandoned building.

She awoke in a dark room with her back on a soft surface. She was dizzy and exhausted and her troth was incredibly dry, so dry her whole chest ached. She got up of the bed spinning and drowsy, and took a look at her surroundings. The room was filled with layers of dust and few peaces of broken unusable furniture, except for the bed she was on, and an old leather chair. Its dour was broken off and many boards lied scattered broken around them. It seemed like the room was sealed with them before she was brought here. Her sight was still foggy and clouded so she couldn't see quite clearly, but it seemed like the window still had its glass in and that there was someone sitting at its porch. She grabbed for the nearby chair, not to fall and said :

" Kain… Are you here, you old monster ?"

" Yes. "; his answer came

He was sitting at the window that was showered from the outside. She could see him now and a half drained glass of blood next to him. Behind him were feet and legs of someone who was mostly cowered in shadows. The person wasn't moving, clearly Kain's previous meal. Kain was drawing something on a large peace of paper glancing briefly trough the wet glass. As she managed to get up, he left his work aside and came closer.

" What is… wrong with me ? I feel so weak… "

" The rain harmed you. You must feed and recover your strength. "

Suddenly her ears noticed silent sobbing in the room with them. Kain reached in the shadows and polled a young woman to her sight. She was too scared to scream, and was only weeping slowly. She wore a pretty blue shirt and pants, had short rounded blond hair and green eyes. Before she could pool her self together, Kain pushed the blond girl to her arms. Adella couldn't deny the pool of hunger, but she resisted :

" I won't take her life. "

" Ether way, she won't survive, now that she knows about us. She might at least serve some purpose. "; he reached for his glass and drank the rest

Adella couldn't help herself. She desired her blood more than anything. But she wasn't about to simply kill her to trade her life for her own. Kain grew annoyed :

" I won't let you starve, so you ether feed on your own, or I'll pore her blood down your throat. "

Adella looked him angry and with a great personal struggle, but suddenly she smiled realizing something, and looked at the tears-cowered face of the blond girl :

" It's okay… I won't hurt you, I promise. "; she said to her warmly and comfortingly, petting her hair.

Kain closed his eyes and bowed his head in disappointment. Adella knew it, but she continued talking to her softly, restraining her hunger :

" Don't cry. It's going to be all right. This is just a bad dream and when you wake up tomorrow you'll see you are just fine… Everything's going to be fine… "; the girl returned her the look still frightened but a little strengthened by Adella's pleasant voice

" There, that wasn't so hard was it ?"; Adella continued comforting her :" You see ; all your fears fade away… they fade away… you can be calm like in the safest place… You are safe and passive like never before… like never before… "

She stopped crying and was now breading calmly. Everything became blue to her like the color of Adella's eyes as the sound of rain banging on the windows pleasantly whispered to her ears. She was light and floating in tones of Adella's voice and the slow running of her palm over her golden hair :

" That's it… That feels so good… so tired… Fall deep into my eyes and let me comfort you…. Let me drown your senses… No one can hurt you now, 'cause you don't feel pain any more. If someone would bite you, you wouldn't feel a thing… You are tired, my dear… Why don't you lie down ?"

Dazed and mesmerized, the girl obediently walked to the bed, and upon lying down she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Adella took her wrist and pooling up the sleeve, she opened her hungry jaw.

" You know it's pointless… "; Kain interrupted her :" After you pool your fangs out, she will turn to dust. "

Adella looked him sadly. But she couldn't contain the hunger much longer. And than she had another idea. With her sharp claw, she gently sliced the skin on her wrist and pierced the vain without cutting it. She split it down its length and pressing her lips at the hole, she easily begun to draw desired blood, constantly listening her heart beets to make sure she don't take too much. As she was done she closed the wound, and cowered it with a peace of cloth she sliced off the bed sheets.

Upon this display, she turned to Kain full of self-satisfaction and with a big smile stretched across her face. Not only that she managed to keep the girl alive and feed, she also discovered her dark gift ; mesmerizing. Kain seamed most displeased by this and he avoided to meet with her joie, face to face :

" Such feeble sentiments will bring you closer to your grave. "

" Aw… Is that insult caused by the wetter outside, or me outsmarting you ?"

" Arrogant fledgling…"; Kain grumbled :" Still clinging to your precious humanity. How long can a spider hold flies alive in his web ?"

" I am not a spider. And I don't have to live the life you chose for me. "

" You do not yet understand the nature of the dark gift. It goes way beyond a simple blood lust. Immortality and magic powers are just bitter side-effects. My kiss planted death in you and the taste of my blood made it bloom in your jaws. No meter how hard you try to deny it, in the end you will still be what you are ; A killer and a hunter who will always value her own sated thirst more than cattle's life. "

" Well, at least I can try and restrain it, which is more than I can say for you !"

" You can say nothing for me ! You think the scrolls with vogue reference of me can brake you my entire life ? I have lived over tree thousand years. I have seen things you can't begin to comprehend, and prevailed against most of them. Infinite wisdom is the burden I drag on my every step, and you dare to teach me how to feed !"

" I'm not telling you how to feed. "; she said :" I'm telling you how I'll attempt to live trough this. I may not last as long as you have, but at least I'll make the attempt. You may protest about it as much as you want, but it is my decision to make. "

Kain sighed, giving up on reasoning with her. He paced to the window and took the paper he was drawing. It was a rough but very accurate map of almost the entire city and its surroundings drew with an incredible sense of accuracy.

" The rain will fall for two more hovers, and you can't be my guide any more. "

" How did you manage to pinpoint it this precisely ?"

" Not all the gifts are spells and magic. Rather than asking around, I'm asking you ; If we are here, "; he pointed on one place on the map :" where is his residence ?"

Upon observing the map she pointed one spot :

" That's the one. "

Kain took a look at it and than tossed the paper away, turning to leave. Before he left the room Adella spoke :

" Why does water harms vampires ?" she asked, trying to distance them from their previous conversation. He stopped on a doorstep and said silently

" Because of the same reason the sun stings our eyes and fire repels our skin ; so that we would suffer as unnatural. As you grow older you'll overcome such weaknesses. "

He turned to her, and spoke almost like a father or a teacher or both at the same time :

" In this world, humans are our enemies. Even if you don't want to be theirs, they will always be yours. You are a monster to them, the source of their nightmares, and they won't get a good night's sleep until they cleanse their world of you, filled with hate and so-called altruism as they are. In their mind you are a dragon and their heroes are dragon-slayers. Heed my advice and cast your sentiments away… before you get burned like I was. "

He left the room, leaving her to ponder this speech. But he wasn't mad at her as he walked down the empty stairs. He couldn't be mad at her. He was not capable for it. She was so much like everything he was in the beginning, so much it pained him to look at her and remember what time washed away off of him. He shook these thoughts out of his mind and went to complete his task.

Adella sat on the bed beside the blond girl, still deeply asleep by her magic. She was wondering if Kain is right, or is he just a bitter old blood-sucker who had one too many disappointments in his life. Still, he was wiser than her, and she had no doubt that one day she will see the futileness of her nobility, if she manages to live that long, but now, the taught of killing this innocent creature was sickening to her. She saw how Kain fed. He would swiftly drink the blood and extinguish the life without much suffering for his victims, but also without any taught of their lost lives. He simply didn't care any more, and she feared that eventually it will happen to her too. She was wondering when will that day come when she becomes as cold as he was.

Lost in her considerations, she was stroke by a sudden and violent flash realization ; The Grand-marshal's mansion would have very tight security, and he would surely be expecting Kain to try and invade it. He was walking into a trap. But she couldn't go after him, not in the rain. There was only one thing to do.

" Wake up girl ! You've got to help me !"; she shook her trying to wake her up

"… Just a few more minutes mom… "

" Come on you, I can't do this without you !"

Eventually she flipped her over the edge of the bed and as she fell to the flour she woke up :

" Wha… What ? Where am I ?"; and than she saw Adella who forgot to cast her guise spell :" Aiiiii ! Don't hurt me ! Stay away from me !"

" Hey, I saved you ! You can at lest show some gratitude !"

" You… you are monsters and… and he took me… brought me here to kill me !"

" Yeah, Kain does have a way with people… "

" Kain ! KAIN ? Like, the legendary vampire, Kain ! That was… "

" Listen !"; she cut her of, decisively :" I made him spare you, and I saved your life, and now you must help me. I won't force you into this, I'm just… asking you to help me… please, will you help me ?"

Kain managed to reach the fence of the mansion's courtyard outside the city. It was big and neatly decorated, but somehow deserted. The house was huge and roomy and clearly reserved for the highest nobility, but it also seamed too empty for his liking. He grudged sensing trap-coils in the ether around him, but there was no point on escaping what is to come. He was determined to deal with whatever they throw at him.

Trying hard, he focused on shifting into mist form and thus pas trough the bars. He was in fact, trying to reactivate his power and whether he would use it to pass trough these bars was the second on his list. But the powers still eluded him. He did manage to form a thick cloud of mist close to his body, and it seamed like he was wearing a suit made out of it. Chasing the mist away, he grabbed the bars of the fence to bend them and thus pass trough, but they were strongly charged by electricity that made him shout, and bounced him back across the street. Picking himself up, he looked angrily at the fence like it was mocking him. He snorted long and loud, and than ran straight for it. He jumped and flied over it even a few feet higher than its top, and after landing gently to his feet he smirked to him self and passed on.

The ground was utterly devastated of anyone else, but he was still sneaking very cautiously, forcing his stealth abilities to the limit. It was embarrassing to say the least, but if this was a trap he was determined to see it before it springs.

" Stop it !"; she said to Adella

" Stop what ?"

" You are looking at my neck !"

" No I'm not. "; she turned her sight away in denial, but she was both lying to her and deluding her self.

Adella was sitting next to her, while she was on a driver's seat, steering the hover-car over wet streets. The rain was still falling but with the help of the girl's car, Adella was safe and protected. After a few moments the girl reached for the mirror and slightly turned it to the left, towards Adella.

" What ?"; Adella asked :" Are we being followed ?"

" No… "; the girl said :" … You have no reflection. "

Adella sadly looked at the mirror like she lost something important in it, but not even her claw fingers that touched the glass, had a twin on its other side.

" What's it like… "; the girl asked, casually :"… when you are a vampire ?"

" Well… It has its ups and downs… "; there was a brief silence and than she continued :" Actually, I've only bean a vampire for a day, and so far it bites !"

She looked at her :

" What is your name ?"

" Lydia. "

" I'm Adella. "

Lydia was still scared of her, but a lot less than before. She only chose to help her because she did save her before and asked her nicely, rather than using her mind tricks to subdue her. Suddenly a big black limousine passed by them in a hurry. Adella recognized it ; It was the ride of Grand-marshal Larevos. A thought came to her to try and expose him somehow, for the evil that Kain said he was, but than she remembered that Kain was still in danger. She had to choose whether to chase after him, or to go to Kain and help him out. And she did

" Quickly !"; she said to her :" Follow them !"; she decided that Kain can look after him self

" What ? You want me to follow the Grand-marshal !"

" Please ! It's… It's important. Ok ?"

Lydia razed her eyebrows and turned the car around. They followed it to the shuttle hangar where a shuttle was already waiting for it. By then the rain stopped, but the clouds were still circling across the sky. Adella observed this stage and than asked :

" Do you have… a disk-recorder ?"

" Yes. It's a little out of date, but it can still work. "

She gave it to her.

" Look ; Thank you for everything, but I must go now. You… take care… Ok ?"

" You too. "; Lydia said half confused and half scared

Running amidst the pounds, Adella reached the Grand-marshal just as he was about to enter the shuttle :

" Ser ! Ser, Grand-marshal ! Wait !"; he turned and faced her

" Aaa… You must be the former captain of the EUC battle cruiser Glacta. "; he said almost like he was pleasantly surprised :" Adella, is it ?"

" Ser, please believe me; Regent Atrexal is… He's some thing that has only our downfall in mind. He is a creature in a guise of a human… Please you must believe me. "

" I believe you, Adella. In fact I know full well what he is. "

She backed away from him :

" Than… You are a Hylden too !"

" No. I only use the alliance with the Hylden for my own benefits. "

" But… the Hylden… don't have our wellbeing in mind. "

" Oh heavens no !"; he laughed swiftly :" They will kill each and every human the first chance they get… You seemed surprised to hear that. "

" I am surprised to hear it from you. Especially in that tone. "

" Well, I am the hidden master of evil. But you shouldn't worry about it now. "

" Why ?"

" Because you are irrelevant !"; he said malignantly

Instantly he razed his arm to the sky and flashes of thunders cracked the clouds. Acidic touch of rain drops like thousand of tiny needles stabbed them selves in her. The rain started showering again, and she was panicking with pain. But even than she would hear his voice in her head :

" Irrelevant and expendable ! Say hello to that old monster Kain when he joins you in hell. "

Just as she taught it's over, a hover-car stopped by and Lydia opened the dour :

" Get in ! Quickly !"

Adella ran in and to Larevos's great surprise they were both gone before he could act.

" As soon as I saw the rain started again, "; Lydia said :" I figured you'll need a ride. "

Regent Atrexal came behind him, looking at the fleeing craft :

" We should send someone after them. "

" No. Let them be. Their time will come as well. "

" If she managed to influence one human she can influence others. "

" Hmm… You are right, my friend… My com-link is in the pod. "

They both entered the shuttle and left for their destination.

Kain was moving trough the empty halls. The house was like a maze of rooms entwined with one another in a chaotic order. But there was no one there which made him even more careful. He was slowly passing trough the shades of the lights observing any sound or a motion with his sharp senses, but the more he observed, the more he would realize he was completely alone.

Finally he reached a very big room which had a library on its entire eastern wall. It also housed a fireplace, some tapestries and a well polished wooden desk with a screen flashing on its top. He came closer to it. It said " press this button " and had an arrow under it pointing on a small red digit. A little confused, he reached for it and after a moment of consideration he punched it. The screen displayed a certain man with the soul reaver by his side :

" Finally. Don't bother to look for me, this is just a recording. "

Kain released a silent "hump" and the man continued :

" If you haven't already deducted, I am Grand-marshal Larevos. First I must thank you for taking such a long time to find your way here. I was able to empty the entire mansion. "

Kain grudged, wondering

" In case you wander why, here is your answer right now... "

Suddenly there was s silent electric sound and the flour begun to shiver. As Kain turned, the wall with books behind him exploded and knocked him away several feet. When he stood up he saw a huge crab-like creature, twice as big as the largest demons he'd met before. But this was not a living thing. It was a machine. It had a huge metal boll for a body with glowing-red triangular eyes in the middle and was filled with metal spikes. Four tentacles stretched from its lower half and served as legs, and two others as arms one with a gigantic clamp and the other held a huge disk-like spinning saw. The next moment it spoke with deep and booming voice :

" **Target located**. "

" Say hello to my personal trainer. "; Larevos said :" I named it, Mandrex. I used to have a lot of fun with it, until I got hold of the reaver. "; he took the sword in his arms :" Its power is intoxicating and more amazing than I could imagine. Now Mandrex is nothing more to me than a game I got bored of. I hope you will find it to be more… entertaining. "

The robot spoke again :

" **Security measures off line. Difficulty level, maximum. **"

" Do try not to get killed. "; Larevos said benevolently :" I was looking forward to meting you face to face again… By-by !"; the screen went out

" **Commencing training sequence.** "

" Oh, hell… "

The huge spinning saw stabbed in the ground where he stood moment before he jumped into the air, but the clamp flied vertically and bounced him trough the wall with the fireplace. He had only a moment to get up before the mechanical monster expanded the hole and followed him.

" That was very rude !"; Kain yelled

Mandrex didn't respond and run on its tentacles towards him, but Kain jumped between them and with all his strength punched it with his fist. The robot fell backwards, but got back up again without noticing. It had a small dent on that spot, and Kain grabbed his broken fist with his other claw, shaking it to force the pain away. Apparently, the metal of which it was forged was too strong even for Kain to penetrate.

" That was even worse !"

As soon as he got back on its tentacles, Mandrex hurled the saw again. Kain grabbed it, stopping its rotation and holding it from driving trough his flesh. They stood there pushing each other randomly and shacking with tension of muscle and engine, and than the clamp grabbed him and started squeezing. Kain was clenching his jaw while his ribs cracked one by one and half way there he released a scream of pain. But he looked at the red triangle eye with demonic rage, and started bending the saw sideways. He grabbed it for its hinge, letting the disc spin again, and than he pushed it on the tentacle with the clamp, sawing it deep. The grip was gone as the oil from the pistons exploded, and Kain jumped out of the metal wrench.

Mandrex couldn't operate the clamp any more, but now he was using it like a club, and the saw still slashed, slicing trough air stone and wood. Kain dodged the best he could, but he was forced to run before this metal abomination. With limp and lumbering pace, he ran trough the broad corridors while the metal giant flashed his attacks constantly too close behind him. Kain tried to think things trough. This monster had its weakness but he couldn't see them. Suddenly as he ran trough the passages, his eye caught a glimpse of the stairs. He instantly jumped over the flying tentacle, and bouncing off of its metallic body passed over Mandrex, allowing it to fall down gliding over the wooden flour trough the next wall. As fast as he could, he ran up the stairs. The robot tried to follow but his clumsy tentacle-feet weren't able to find a solid stand on the narrow staircase, and as it came close enough, Kain simply slugged it down. Mandrex rolled over the stairs and once it reached the flour its heavy orb-body broke trough it and vanished in the black basement.

Kain had only a moment to pull himself together, for the mechanical squid instantly reached trough the hole, looking for a solid spot to hold on and climb up again. He ran on trying to figure out how to defeat such a thing. It was unbreakable, it was faster and stronger than him, and it seemed smart and cunning like the worst of his foes. But still it was just a machine. A bunch of wires and circuits connected underneath this metal armor.

Kain jumped aside in the shades to avoid being spotted by the approaching robot. It swiftly passed that corridor and as it was about to pass by his hiding place, it stopped. Its head/body moved left and right searching for him, and than it went on to the other section of the flour. But as it came close by him, Kain heard the silent buzzing of electricity inside its heavy armor and it gave birth to an idea in his mind. Lightning ! It will short circuit that bucket and force it to shut down !

As soon as Mandrex passed him, Kain fled to the stairs again and climbed high to the roof. The clouds were still thick and heavy and the lightning seamed just waiting within them. Kain reached for the sky. With all his will he tried to summon the powers from heaven, but he couldn't. It simply refused to awaken.

" Come on… Come on !"; he focused harder and harder, but still nothing.

The stone exploded directly from underneath him and his mechanical foe broke out. Kain fell down its length, avoiding the club, and than rolled over to avoid the saw. It passed so close to him it almost cut his head off. He stood up and ran to the edge of the roof… The edge ; He said to him self. He turned around :

" You want me ? Come and get me !"

Mandrex pooled its tentacle legs one by one to the surface of the roof, and chased after him. It chased him straight over the entire roof, and than Kain jumped over the edge. The robot had no intention to stop and it also ran and jumped the same way as fast as his engines could carry it. But unlike the heavy machine, Kain was falling slow like gliding. He was actually floating slowly to the ground. Once more did those demonic tentacles reached for his flesh, but the gravity polled Mandrex too fast and it fell down on the concrete ground making a huge crater. It just stayed lying there.

Kain glided down at the edge, and pouting and coughing he smiled at the stupid thing. But just as he turned to limp away, the sound of electricity started buzzing and the mechanical monster stood up again. One of its legs was broken and was dragging on the ground releasing sparks and smoke and the clamp was completely broken of his arm. Even his left eye was shattered and the metal plates and spikes on his body splintered but still it resumed its attacks. It started to chase Kain all over the front yard, but at least it was not as fast as he was, with only tree of its legs functional. Trying to use that as his advantage, Kain ran for the tall trees, to try and entangle it in the branches, but before he could reach it, the spinning saw sliced one of the trees in half and it fell over Kain pressing him. Before he could dig his way out Mandrex sat on top of it, increasing the pressure with his weight and Kain felt his spine and those wing-like bones on his back snapping in various places. The pressure was so huge it pounded him under the earth, but as soon as his body went underground, he was free, for the tree remained above him. He dragged himself out of the hole and started crawling like a serpent, with his spine healing and the snapped bones re-growing. He managed to reach the fence and Mandrex, realizing that he was out, charged at him at full speed.

Kain turned and glanced at the raging machine. It was like the Elder God him self, he taught, but just as it was about to sweep him of the ground, Kain became light like a cloud of smoke. His mist form worked and the robot simply passed trough him, running on the electric fence. Upon hitting it an explosion of discharging sparks illuminated the dark, and as it subsided, the robot finally fell down defeated.

Using a stick like a lift, Kain managed to get back up on his feet and limp slowly to the broken machine. It was truly dead, and he smiled trough splitting pain all over his body.

" Vae Victus !"

But Mandrex held one last surprise. Its armor split opened like a melon and inside, amongst burned-out circuits and black wires was a still working screen displaying numbers :

" **9,… 8,… 7,… 6,… 5,… 4,… **"

Kain's mouth came opened and his lips backed off his teeth as he realized. He turned away and begun limping as fast as he could away from the infernal machine.

" … **3,… 2,… 1,… 0 !**"

A massive explosion shattered the robot to bits, and flames of the bright fiery cloud filled with debris and heat, rushed across the entire yard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter four ; Making right choices**

Adella came to the burned grass and remnants of broken metal. The mansion was torn down and the entire area was cowered in ash, dust and burned gravel. Her mouth came opened before this ruin and though she didn't know where it came from, a sudden sense of grief grabbed her heart. There was no sign of Kain. Lydia stepped behind her looking with misunderstanding, and once again, tears started to leek out of Adella's eyes.

" He was here ?"; Lydia asked

Adella wiped her face :

" He probably still is… "; she looked at her :" I can't ask you to help me more than you already have, but I must try and find him. "

" Right… "; she said, and than looked at the sky :" The rain might start again at any moment, and you may need a ride. "

They slowly started to search the yard for him, which was not an easy thing considering the fact that it was showered with three inches thick layers of junk. But luckily, they found him quite fast, since Adella stepped on his foot. She noticed the ground was soft like flesh and instantly begun digging him out. He was covered in ash and dust, stained with his own blood and he wasn't moving. She tried to awaken him but it had no effect.

" Come on, Kain. You didn't survive nine centuries under a mountain to die now… when it's not by my hand. "

But Kain didn't respond. Suddenly Adella was shot from behind by a pulse blast, and two uniformed men came running across the field

" Wait !"; Lydia yelled :" What are you doing !"

" EUC, ma'am !"; one of them said officially :" We have orders to eliminate this dangerous animal !"

Adella hissed at them standing on all four, before she realized they were talking about her. She stood up :

" I have had an extremely bad day, so back of !"

But the man fired again. She managed to dodge and hurled her self at him. They fell down and started struggling with her scratching his face with her claws. But the other shot her again and she fell down in pain. Before he could finish her off, Lydia pushed his arm away, and tried to yell something at him, but he slapped her and she fell down. The first one lifted Adella up holding her from behind and than he placed the emitter of his pulse-pistol in her mouth. Blood leaked across his scratched face, blurring his sight, but he didn't have to aim any more :

" Bite this, you bitch !"

Adella couldn't fight him. The pain was to paralyzing. She just shut her eyes and squeezed all the muscles she could.

At once a snapping sound was heard and his grip was gone. His arms just slipped aside her on the ground. The other one screamed and fired his pistol, and than everything became silent. Adella turned and saw the man who held her lying on his back, with his head turned and neck broken. The other one was embracing Kain so close their chests were touching. Kain had his dusty back turned towards her and she could clearly see the man's face. It was frozen in a shock of pain, and after coughing some blood, he fell on the ground. Kain was holding the man's ripped out hearth in his claw, and than with beastly hate in his eyes dropped it beside him.

Lydia screamed, shocked by the sudden killing, but Adella smiled and jumped at Kain, hugging him with all her strength. He released a noise of pain as she squeezed over his broken bones, but he returned the hug none the less.

" You old fossil !"; she said :" I taught you were a goner. "

Kain was panting like a bull and as she released him he fell to his left knee and right arm, holding for his chest. He was exhausted with numerous injuries allover him, but he was still alive and he knew he will recover. Adella looked at Lydia :

" Thank you. If you ever need my help, look me up. "

" I hope I won't have to. "; she said, still scared and shaken

Kain grumbled something like " …sentiments, sentiments… ", but Adella just lifted him up and said to him :

" Do shut up. "

Lydia left to start the car and Adella helping him to walk, smiled and added :

" You really brought the house down... "

After Lydia drove them both to the abandoned building, she and Adella said goodbyes and she left as fast as she could. It was a terrifying night for her and she just wanted to get as far away as she possibly could. Adella came to the dark room. The thick darkness was most appealing to her senses, as well for Kain's who was sitting on the bed. She came to him and was about to relocate his broken leg :

" This may hurt a bit… "

" Pain can be ignored. "; he replied coldly

A beastly roar echoed the empty hallways for the next few moments and than nothing again.

" Most of the time… "; Adella added

" Why did you come for me ?"; Kain asked her after a while :" I was under the impression that you don't like me very much. "

" I don't. In fact I hate you. Because of you I can't go home, my friends and family are afraid of me, and everyone is trying to kill me. "; she closed her eyes in grief :" You've turned me into a monster that nobody can love even like. "

" And still you jump to my aid. Still you cry on the place where I fell and rush in my arms when you find me. "

She looked at him surprised with the fact that he noticed when she herself didn't but she continued :

" Maybe because you're the only one who was honest with me. And you are trying to do the right thing. "

" No. "; he said trough his teeth while swiftly pushing his rib back into its place :" You are fascinated by me like a kitten who found a boy that takes care of it. Despite your cold feelings for me, you have a great sense of loyalty towards your maker. "

She couldn't deny it, and it made her feel most uncomfortable :

" I get the feeling I'm not the first. "; she looked at his cold but somehow caring eyes :" I have a confession to make ; Back on the battle cruiser… The man… you forced me to kill, Raniret… "

" I'm guessing that there was something in his blood that broke you out of my domination. "

She shuddered in anger when she remembered that he enslaved her for a time, but still she continued :

" There was something, all right… Raniret was not my love. I didn't love him. I guess I was just humoring his feeble attempts of seduction. But he was the kindest, shyest and gentles man I've ever met, and I could never imagine hurting him. Maybe I would grow to love him eventually, but… I hate you mostly because you've turned me against my self. "; she looked at him :" What about you ? I get the feeling you do not tolerate this kind of behavior. Why haven't you " tore me apart " by now, or took my will again ?"

" I like you. "; Kain simply said

" And… "

" And you'll have to settle for that. "

" I've just confessed my entire soul to you and all you can say is " I like you " ! I guess I could have expected as much. "

" All right !"; he stood up and came to the window, just to walk his mended bones :" I envy you. I've envied you since the first time you came out into the moonlight. You are the embodiment of my youth, as if I look into my distant past. Foolish, stubborn, you always think you know best… I envy you because you have what I lost… You have the potential to become a great vampire. "

" Thanks… I guess. "

He came and stretched him self across the bed :

" The darkness will heal the rest… Tomorrow I must continue the hunt. You can't help me any more. "

" What ?"

" In the morning you will find me gone. "

" You can't just ditch me of like that !"; there was no answer :" Kain ?"

Kain wasn't moving or responding any more. He seamed to be sleeping or something, and his body silently resumed fixing itself.

Clouds red like blood run swiftly across the sky above and below, appearing and vanishing chaotically. There was no ground or any horizon. Kain came with steady pace behind a man with the sword. There it was ; the precious soul reaver in the hands of this traitor. Kain grabbed him for his shoulder and turned him to look into his face, but than he slowly backed away

" …for sins of the fathers !"; Larevos laughed and swung the blade trough him

He jumped of the bed. It was the late time of night, and Adella was sleeping on the chair next to him. It seamed that she was trying to stay awake during the night, but ultimately succumbed to her exhaustion. He stood up, passed her and quietly went for the dour.

" And where do you think you're going ?"; Adella's voice came behind him

Kain was at the doorstep. He didn't turn, but he knew she stood up and was looking at him. He closed his eyes :

" What do you want ?"

" Other than a little more politeness on your part, I want to know why does our Grand-marshal plots to destroy our world ?"

" You can learn that on your own. "

" Why not with you ?"

" Because you'll die. "

" Oh, so you can predict the future all of the sudden ? I am not your servant ! I don't have to do anything you say ! Sorry Kain, but there is nothing you can do to leave me out of this. "; she said defiantly and crossed her arms

Kain was silent for a while. He still stood with his back turned to her, and than he spoke :

" Go back to sleep. "

His voice was normal, but the spiritual strength he pored into it, overwhelmed her like a scourge. She found her self invaded by his will and his words suddenly replaced every taught in her head. Instantly her legs faltered and she fell back in the chair, loosing her consciousness.

Slowly approaching her, Kain reached for his large split ear. He than placed Vorador's ring in her opened palm, and quietly left the room.

As the sharp dawn came on her face, she awoke in a headache and swiftly withdrawn in shades, and than she saw an empty bed and the ring that was still in her hand.

" Damn it !"

But than she remembered what she must do. Quickly collecting her stuff, she emerged on the burning day. She had little time, but first she had to lure few people of the street and feed upon them to restore her self. She used the same method and later suggested them to forget and resume what they were doing. Only afterwards, did she put her guise back on, and run as fast as she could to that important place in the city.

The building Adella stood before was heavily guarded and off limits to civilians, so the guise spell wouldn't work. Maybe she could pass as someone's escort and later slip pass unnoticed. But the building had many cameras, just waiting to catch the glimpse of anything unauthorized. If only she could turn herself invisible or something.

In the shade of the nearby ally she practiced her magic. She tried to make the light bend around her and make her transparent, but it didn't work. Frustrated, she kicked the garbage can, tipping it over and spilling its content on the ground. And than she saw a peace of broken glass amidst the spilled garbage. It was a broken mirror that was without her reflection. She suddenly ran on the street and came to the first tourist she saw :

" Excuse me ser !"; she said to him :" I notice that you have a camera. Could you please take my picture ?"

" Yes, of course, young lady… "; the elderly gentleman replied

He snapped the flash blinding her eyes briefly, and the square photograph came out. He took it and after shaking it to dry the chemicals, he looked at it with a wandering gaze :

" Something didn't turn out right… "

She looked at the picture and joie shined on her face. She ran away without a word and the confused tourist was just left standing there with a camera in one hand and a photograph of an empty street in the other.

General Leiman entered his office accompanied by two other senior EUC officers. He just barged in angrily and threw his briefcase on the desk :

" I won't believe that. I knew captain Adella since she was a private. She would newer allow herself to become a monster. "

" We are giving you the facts, General. "; one of the officers said :" The monster bit her and turned her into one of them. "

" Our orders come strait from the Regent. "; the other said :" She must be located and terminated before others get infected. "

" If there is anything left of her underneath, I want her taken alive, not dead. " General said and turned to the window.

Suddenly there were two dull sounds and the dour close. General turned only to see his escort unconscious on the carpet and Adella in the shade behind them :

" Looks like I've got here just in time… General "; she saluted him

" Captain. "; he saluted her back :" You look different, Adella. "

" Actually Ser, I look like hell… And I feel like it, too. "

" I was ordered to watch out for you. "; he observed her coldly and questioningly, closing his hands behind his back

" I dare to say, Ser, that I know you too well to think you won't give me the chance. "

" And how well do I know you now ? Can you answer me that ?"

" I… can't, Ser. I can only state my case and trust in your judgment. "

She took out a disk recorder and placed it on the desk between them. General Leiman took the gadget and activated it.

A hover-car landed on the lonely place of the road, and deactivated it self. The machine shook for a moment and than stood motionless for the next few. Kain broke the dour open, letting the dry corpse of the driver fall on the grass beside the vehicle. He hated being forced on such modes of transport, since his bat-form still didn't work, but at least he managed to get to the northern mountains. The Oracle cave was just trough the bushes and he could sense the presence of men surrounding the entrance and the great river-lake near it. As he came closer he saw the soldiers scattered within an iron fence that was limiting the larger area around the cave entrance. It too was charged like the one in the residence, but this time he easily mist trough it, and started progressing trough the compound. It wasn't very difficult for his vampire senses to pinpoint the location of every human's position and he could elude them easily. But the entrance to the cave was guarded by four watchful human guards who could easily raze a general alert. Hiding behind a nearby combat vehicle, Kain observed the guardians. They were highly disciplined, for they weren't even exchanging words, not alone break a conversation no meter how long they stood there. He than looked at his palms. Closing them on his chest he tried to summon his teleportation magic. A white orb of glowing energy flashed between his palms, but it just sizzled out without transporting him inside the cave. Kain grudged to him self. He was sick and tired of these glitches with his powers. He focused harder and the orb flashed again, stronger.

" What was that ?"

Someone suddenly said. And than Kain realized that during focusing on using his magic, he ignored the human guards, and one of them saw the flash coming from the other side of the vehicle. There was nothing there that would give away smoke or steam, so shifting in a mist form would be too suspicious. He had to avoid being found some other way. And than he saw a small cylindrical piece of some machine right next to him. The soldier who saw the flash was already running towards him. He took the gismo and swiftly rolled it underneath the vehicle. It came on the other side and went right under the man's foot as he was about to make the next step, tripping him and causing him to fall down. Instantly, all the nearby attention was directed at the clumsy soldier, even the attention of the four guards that stood in front of the cave entrance. Clocked in shades, Kain leaped like the draft and mist behind them trough the grate that was covering the cave.

Interior was just as he remembered except for a few broken walls and certain redecorating, time saw fit to make. But other than that it was still the same thing it always was. He coldly passed by the portals which once gazed in the infinite rivers of time, now all broken and empty, and finally he reached a large entrance to that wanted room.

He broke the dour opened and marched in the Chronoplst chamber.

" At last !"; a familiar voice greeted him :" I must say I'm disappointed in your progress. I imagined you'd be here sooner. "

Larevos, armed with the reaver, appeared on the higher pedestals and Cha-Atrexal stepped to the center of the chamber in the middle of the infinity symbol on the flour. Larevos continued :

" That is how you greeted Raziel when he came here, and I saw fit to repeat it. "

" This time, vampire, "; Cha-Atrexal said :" I shall rip your black heart out and make it into my medallion !"

Kain casually started pacing down the stairs :

" Don't you two think it's more appropriate to first indulge my curiosity ?"

" Frankly, "; Larevos said :" I'm surprised you haven't figured it out on your own. "

Kain smiled at him :

" I figured out most of things… Desmond. But I'd like you to fill in the gaps. "

Larevos laughed wickedly. His face dispersed in a magic flash and Desmond's smile and fangs glittered instead :

" I'm glad you haven't dulled your wits while under that mountain, father. "

" Enough of this pointless chatter !"; the Hylden yelled :" I hold your fate, Kain ! Fight me, and receive it !"

" I'm afraid, I can not allow that, my friend. "; Desmond said and jumped down on the flour next to him

" You dare to brake your word, Desmond !"

" What word, Hylden ?"; he stabbed the reaver in him, cutting the claw he rose to block, and running the blade deep trough his chest :" It was a lie from the beginning !"

Cha-Atrexal screamed and in a flash of energy vanished beneath the reaver's hunger. Desmond smiled at Kain :

" What's the meter, father ? No words of commendation ? No satisfied expression ?"

" Right now I find little reason to be satisfied. What I want to know is why ?"

" For power ! Why else ? This is all about your power, father. Your power that I want !"

" There was a time when you didn't care about my power. "

Desmond turned angrily and paced slowly across the room :

" Yes, back than I was a good and obedient son, wasn't I ? But things change. You should know how much pain and injustice can pile up in nine hundred years ! You think the Sarafan were cruel ? You haven't seen the Dawnbringers, or the Firewalkers or the other hypocrites that stalked me trough the long and lonely ages !"

" So you decided to take on the world yourself. Instead of directly assaulting the humans, you used them as your army, all along waiting to teach them a lesson. "

" All of them, including you… You forced me on that thorny path of human wellbeing, and it seemed only fair that I use you as my detour. "; he came to the place where he'd just killed Cha-Atrexall :" When the Hylden invaded Nosgoth again, I did not try to prevent them. In fact I came to their new commander, now late Cha-Atrexall, and made this " alliance " with him. Deaths of my progeny were enough to seal that deal. Constantly changing faces and guises we governed Nosgoth to its apex using the technological revolution and its progress to fortify our position. Those sad fools kept selecting us trough decades all along thinking, their leaders are different people. "

" I figured as much. What I don't understand is why did you make an alliance with the Hylden in the first place ? What could they possibly offer you ?"

" What else; the location of your resting place, father. See, I couldn't take your powers if I didn't know where you were buried. It took me a lot of time before I prayed that knowledge from them, but at last they've opened it to me. And now I have your mighty reaver, but I want two more things from you, before I become the God you once have bean and more !"

" I assume that one is the knowledge of how to activate the time portal. You are wasting your time. The cursed thing needs predestined history to work, and I've destroyed destiny a long time ago. "

" Well, that's disappointing… But you can still give me your blood. Every drop of it ! Once I add it to my vanes I will have all your powers and skills and every creature in Nosgoth and beyond will quake in fear under my shadow !"

" I once taught as you, my son. I too was driven by flames of vengeance that would never burn out. I ruled as a tyrant and cared for nothing but omnipotence. But thus the land grew ill and my empire failed miserably. In my madness I even condemned my most favored son to a hell of pain and I did it all with a dead and frozen hearth. Nothing good will ever come out of such actions, Desmond. "

" Bah ! You are a sentimental old fool, father. I know there's a part of you that agrees with me, even approves, but you are just too weak to confess it ! Tonight my rain begins, far better and merciless than yours ever was ! I'll show humans what lurks in the night ! I'll show them what fears lie in darkest corners of their hearts ! And they will all beg me for death before the firs laughter flees my lips !"

" Careful, Desmond. It is reckless to base your future, on planes for my death. "

" You are reckless father, to underestimate the power of the reaver-barer. "; he slashed the reaver across the flour making a small trench :" I shall take my right one way or another. "

" Than… I'm sorry, my son… "; Kain said with sadness and stood in attack position :" but I fear our pats have crossed for the last time… "

Desmond hissed at him and charged at full speed. Kain dodged and tried to trip him but Desmond simply jumped over his foot, and swung the reaver backwards. Kain's arm blocked the mighty blow and he leaped on the center of the room. Desmond looked at him with wondering :

" The reaver should have sliced trough your arm ! Not even Mandrex's armor could withstand it !"

" You still don't master it as well as you should !"; Kain coldly replied

Desmond screamed in rage and jumping at him resumed his attacks. His battle skill was great and Kain had to pull all of his together to reply in kind and also to prevent the deadly bite of the soul reaver from reaching his flesh. For a time they were equal foes and none of them could breach the other's defenses. But the next blow was Kain's. He punched Desmond in the chest lunching him up, but he just made a back-flip and landed on his feet again. They danced like that for a while longer and than Kain was pressed on one huge control dial with his back, and Desmond stabbed the reaver trough it at the place where Kain's head was a second ago :

" I never intended to run the reaver trough you all the way. "; Desmond said :" Just the little… so the blood would flow. "

Sparks in Kain's hand suddenly fizzled :

" Than taste my power's flow !"

He threw a telekinetic bolt at him and hurled him back. Desmond landed on the other side of the chamber but jumped up again :

" Nice one, father. See how you like this !"

He used the power of the reaver and fired a shot that tossed Kain several flours up. He fell on the stairs near the entrance and they've resumed the battle there. But when the mighty dour and nearby walls crumbled due to Kain's claws making slices at them, and the reaver cutting trough them, the chamber started to fall apart. They had to flee the room, but slowly, still caring more about killing each other, than the collapsing cavern around them. Now they've dodged not only each other's attacks but also the stones that were falling like a storm. Finally as they've reached the more stabile ground, leaving those tunnels to crumble, they reactivated their full fury and lunched at one another as if someone had released them from their chain.

In the rage of battle, Desmond jumped on the mining card but Kain kicked it from underneath his feet. He lost balance, but before he would fall, he made an impressive slice with the reaver and broke of one hanging stone above Kain, forcing him to take cower. They both fell on the ground and as they got up they started once again to mangle their surroundings. The entire cave couldn't take much more of this and realizing it they fled for the exit. Desmond was closer and as he ran forward, he razed the reaver high at the ceiling slicing trough it and collapsing it, leaving Kain behind to get showered by the collapsing roof. He jumped out of the Oracle cave making a few roles over the ground and than he turned towards the cavern. It burst with dust and noise of the crumbling stone followed by Kain's scream of rage.

Desmond smiled. The other men around didn't know what to think. He didn't wear Larevos's guise any more, but he didn't care. As far as he was concerned they were all his supper. Before they've come to their senses he stabbed his fangs in the nearest one. They started shooting at him, but with masterly handle, he blocked every such shoot with the sword. He continued slaughtering them, but just as he was getting into the fun, a bright white flash blocked his path, almost exploding before him, and Kain appeared all filthy and dusty.

" This delicious battle only hastened my recovery. "; Kain explained :" Shall we… ?"

The men around fled before them, as they started to clash against each other like a pair of demons. But Desmond had managed to collect enough energy in the reaver feeding it with human soldiers, and now he could cast its magic. He raised the sword up into the night and Kain knew what to expect. Instantly he collected all of his telekinetic powers, and hurled it in a wave, just at the moment when Desmond unleashed the reaver's awesome blast. These two waves collided between them, but the reaver was too strong even for Kain's magic and its power swept over him like a flood hurling his body on one combat vehicle, jamming him in the metal and denting it. He fell out of his imprint and stretched himself over the ground, and before he could get up, Desmond placed the tip of the reaver under his chin.

" Good by... Father !"

But suddenly someone behind him shouted :

" Enough !"

Desmond recognized that voice and instantly guised him self in Larevos again :

" General Leiman. "; he said as he turned, pretending to be pleasantly surprised, still holding the reaver under Kain's throat

The old General stood about ten paces away, and at the same distance, displaced around, were heavily armed soldiers, aiming at the center of the circle. Soon after, other Generals came as well. Larevos continued :

" This monster tried to kill me, so if you'll excuse me I'd like to finish him off… "

" There will be finishing, all right !"; another familiar voice came :" but not the kind you have in mind. "; Adella stepped forward

Larevos was confused

" What is that beast still alive !"; he yelled :" Kill her before she attacks !"

" Stand your ground, men !"; General Leiman replied :" Grand-marshal Larevos you are under arrest on the charge of high treason. Your guilt will be determined in the court of law. "

" You dare !"; Larevos yelled :" This monster's magic has clouded your mind ! Nothing that she says is truth !"

" I don't have to say anything, "; Adella said and took out a disk recorder :" as long as I have you to say it for me. " she activated the device and it sounded with two recognizable voices :

"…

" Ser ! Ser, Grand-marshal ! Wait !"

" Aaa… You must be the former captain of the EUC battle cruiser Glacta. Adella, is it ?"

" Ser, please believe me; Regent Atrexal is… He's some thing that has only our downfall in mind. He is a creature in a guise of a human… Please you must believe me. "

" I believe you, Adella. In fact I know full well what he is. "

" Than… You are a Hylden too !"

" No. I only use the alliance with the Hylden for my own benefits. "

" But… the Hylden… don't have our wellbeing in mind. "

" Oh heavens no !"; ( swift laughter ) :" They will kill each and every human the first chance they get… You seemed surprised to hear that. "

" I am surprised to hear it from you. Especially in that tone. "

" Well, I am the hidden master of evil. But you shouldn't worry about it right now. "

" Why ?"

" Because you are irrelevant ! ( the sound of thunders, rain and her screams ) Irrelevant and expendable !... Say hello to that old monster Kain when he joins you in hell. "

"; she deactivated the speaker

Larevos was furious, but he laughed swiftly :

" Well, sister, it seems that you've caught me in a most unpleasant position. "; he dispelled the guise revealing his true nature :" Now I have to kill you and all others that are here with you. "

" But you forget… "; Kain's voice came behind him :" … you still aren't trough with me !"

Desmond turned slowly. Kain was standing behind him, cold in face and smiling politely :

" I would appreciate, it "; he said to General Leiman :" if me and my son, could resume our conversation… "

The General observed the situation for a few moments and than ordered :

" Back away, people "

" General, you can't just…"; one of the other's started

" Let them kill each other. "; he said :" It's less work for the rest of us. "

They all backed away, but still holding them both on the sight of their weapons. Kain and Desmond came to the center of this new arena, and slowly started to circle around it on opposite sides, not taking their eyes of each other. Desmond's face was cowered in an insane grin, as he tried to suppress and hide his nervousness. His plans were falling apart around him and all he could do now was to kill Kain. It was his one and only way out, and despite his cunning arrogant facade, he was deeply disturbed. On the other hand Kain's face was cold, and so were his feelings. He didn't care about the future or who will kill who. He knew that there is no atom of strength in him which he won't pore in this duel, and if that's not enough at least Desmond will die by the hands of these men. And besides, he knew that his obvious display of self-confidence was making his foe most upset, which just might tip the scales a little more. Yup, there was very little chance that Desmond will walk out of this.

Kain smiled wickedly, and Desmond unable to restrain him self any longer, roared and attacked like a mad man, and the battle began. Kain's massive claws and the deadly blade of the reaver constantly passed against each other with punches and scratches, as the two spared no amount of space to extend their battlefield. The men around constantly had to move away before their swift attacks of rage, while the horror of their colossal duel chilled them to the bone.

But for all his force and skill, Desmond couldn't pierce Kain's defenses, and the calm confidence constantly engraved on his face was so annoying that Desmond couldn't stand it any more. He'd begun making mistakes. He almost slipped, he would loose his aim every now and than, and the force of his attacks became so great, he could barely control them. Kain didn't hesitate to use it against him, and finally he stroke him so strong he flew trough the metal fence, braking trough it even before the voltage could harm him. Kain didn't get windy about this. He remained as cold as ever and instantly ran after him. The men tried to follow, but Kain and Desmond lost themselves in the woods.

Kain was slowly sneaking trough the trees and bushes. Desmond was nowhere in his sight, but he knew he was there hunting him, just like Kain was hunting him. With all his senses he scanned the area, to catch the slightest breeze, the smallest drop of blood or hate and the tiniest of motions that Desmond could make. This was not a duel any more, but a game of hide and seek. Suddenly a twig broke behind him and Kain hurled the telekinetic bolt so fast it exploded on impact, but it wasn't Desmond that he stroke, but some jungle creature. With this foolish act he gave away his position, but before he could stop to cross him self, he jumped away, barely dodging the reaver. Now Desmond attacked with all his rage, forcing Kain to back away before him. The trees and bushes were turned into splinters by their battle, all the way of Kain's withdrawing.

Finally they've reached the river bank that stretched from the horizon to horizon. It was flowing trough a steep man-made bed of stone and was quite deep even on its edges. Kain couldn't back away any further. Desmond pinned him down between the reaver and the water. They were both beastly exhausted and at the edge of their strengths, but trough it, Desmond was smiling, and Kain was grudging. In that moment they stood like that frozen observing each other in silence, catching their breath, and than Desmond razed the reaver for this final blow. He didn't care about Kain's blood or what will happen next. All he wanted was to end his life once and for all. That was the one and only taught that fulfilled his entire being.

But just as the reaver flied trough the air, Kain clapped his palms and caught the blade between them in mid air. Now they were pushing each other using the reaver as a common stick, and than the blade jumped upwards and they both came face to face grabbing its hilt, constantly trying to rip it out of each others hands. Suddenly, Desmond bit Kain for his troth, forcing a sound of pain out of him, but as he moved sideways, Kain managed to bend pass him, ripping himself out of Desmond's jaws and letting him pass by and behind him. The reaver finally slipped out of Desmond's hands, and he flied straight into the dark water making a huge splash. He screamed and burned in the acidic liquid that begun boiling with the flames his body exploded with, and the soldiers, who at last caught up with them, now witnessed this spectacular death of their former lord.

Kain watched him shocked with grief as Desmond screamed and struggled in the burning abyss. His skin was pealing off his face and green flames erupted from every inch of his body stemming with a thick pool of white smoke :

" …Father… AAAAIIIiii… ! HELP ME ! "; Desmond managed to scream out

Kain suppressed his shock and calmly, but with an incredible wait in his words said :

" So be it !"

The reaver sliced across the water and an explosion of light erupted, making the men around jump away, and when it passed, the water was empty, with only a few green flames scattered over its now calm surface.

Kain observed the grave of his last son for a while, holding the flashing blade of the soul reaver in his red claw. He took a look at Adella who stepped closer next to him

" You are my one and only daughter. "; he said to her, and than, looking at the blade continued :" Just like he was my one and only son. My Raziel. I have fulfilled my promise. "

He placed the reaver on his back and looked at her :

" How did you know where to find me ?"

" The army keeps a good record of Grand-marshal's movements. "

Kain smiled and they turned away from the grim water. The men around suddenly aimed their weapons at both of them, resuming their formation as soon as General Leiman showed up.

" Well… "; the old soldier said :" I am not looking forward to explaining this to the high council… "; He than looked at Kain :" I don't suppose, you could come quietly ?"

" I fear, General, that the time for my departure has come. "

" You could stay… "; Adella started :" We don't have to hide any more. "

" No, my child. This world does not belong to those with lasting life. I'm too tired of its mortality and recklessness. For the likes of us, there will always be a place in legends… and a few nightmares. "

Adella again felt that unexplainable loyalty she held for him trough all their travels. She had no place to go now, but with him and it meant her mortal life was finally gone. But she wasn't sad. She was happy. It was a whole new world opened before her and she was excited to experience every taste of it. Kain smiled at her :

" Your ingenuity saved my life again. Clearly we have much to learn from each other. Shall we try again ?"

And she took him by the hand crossing to his side. He was her sire, her maker, and the only one she had now, and she knew he would never harm or lie to her and that he'll always be there to guide her trough everything. She was ready to experience the longevity. General Leiman crossed his arms behind his back and smiled :

" I guess, we could consider you a loose end in this meter… "; the soldiers lowered their weapons :" But we'll be keeping a watchful eye from now on, so don't you two try anything funny in the future. "

Kain slowly approached him with an examining look, curious about some things he wouldn't share with those present, but the General didn't show fear by his approach :

" I guess I was wrong… "; Kain said cunningly and offered him his hand

There was a great tension in the air as General slowly took it, but they've did nothing other than shaking hands. Kain continued :

" Humans can make the right choices… Occasionally. Ready, Adella ?"

" Good by, General. "; she waved to him :" And thank you for everything. "

The two vampires hugged each other and dispersed in a horde of bats that vanished in the night, and the humans swiftly went away in the woods.


End file.
